The Power of Everything
by TheMightyIzanagi
Summary: Makoto Itou, a young high school man was about to have an entirely change of life events. A blue door showed up in front of him in his mind and reality state. Bestowed with power by a long nose man, what could actually be the problem of the young protagonist's life events later on? Is it love, Daily life or Friendship? What will his relationship with the girl he admired come to be?
1. Chapter 1 Velvet Room

Dear readers, it has been 6 years since my last update of writing a story. I have been busy lots while trying to improve my writing. I just hope I am getting any better soon. Anyway, from the past 6 years, I have experienced lots of things and watched more than before. Thus, leading me to motivate me to write again.

School days has become one of my favourite anime when I watched it. It is awesome plot with triangle love stories except when it comes to protagonist's personality and ending, it was not what I expected. It turned out to be nightmarish bloody ending story anime that I ever regretted watching. Here, I am going to write a different story ending and trying to retain the original plot while adding with some fantasy element that I really wish would happen. It is a combination from several anime (Persona, Naruto, One Piece, etc.) with supernatural powers. I have been wanting to make the protagonist have the power to be one of the most important character. Let's get started with the story. (The story will be told from Makoto's perspective)

NB: If the readers like this story until the end, then one day I might consider making Visual novel for it just for personal use. Also, this story will include many elements from other animes. I understand that it should be labeled as "Crossover" instead of "Regular" but the option only allows 1 crossover. So, I just put it regular.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **VELVET ROOM**

The days passes by as usual, I guess. Nothing but a school life that I must attend every day. I watched the sky.

I wish something would just turn out different than usual. I am bored with my life. I silently thought while the announcement announced that train would start departing soon.

As the train door started to close, a young beautiful high school girl ran as fast as she could so she could be in train. She made it. It was so close, almost left her behind. That's when I saw her for the first time. I couldn't utter any words as I was amazed by her beauty, innocent and cute face. She went and sat down and opened a book to read. Before I had known it, I fell in love with her. I kept watching her in a distance. I was caught surprised when she noticed me and looked at me. I turned my head into a different side. When she continued reading, I turned back to look at her. With a very careful act, I opened my phone and captured her picture with my phone camera. It was when I knew from a gossip in my school that whoever had a picture of the person whom they liked and set it as wallpaper for 3 weeks, that person would surely become your lover. I couldn't believe it but also couldn't help but to test it, the "Cell phone Charm". I looked at the picture and I couldn't believe that I actually took it. I started to begin that my life would turn different. I wanted to speak to her, became her friend and then her lover. It would take some time, I guess. I didn't even know her name. I couldn't muster my courage to speak to her.

Suddenly, the surrounding became black and I couldn't see anything. I was trapped in a dimension where there was nothing but a blue door in front of me. I walked to the door and opened it. The light shined brightly and constantly blinded me for a while. I covered my eyes with my hand and then the light started to fade. There, I knew I was in a room with a complete blue surrounding with the background of Universe. I saw a man with a long nose and completely shocked me. That was not something that you could see every day in society. I also noticed a woman beside him wearing blue clothes with black circle pattern.

"He he he he he, I see that another fate has brought us a guest," said the long nose man to me as if he was expecting me.

I couldn't speak any words, for I must still be in a dream. I tried to slap myself yet I was still in this realm. I couldn't believe it. If this wasn't a dream, then what was it?

"Welcome to the velvet room. Do not be alarmed, I have summoned you into this place. This place exists between dream and reality. It is no wonder why you are still in realm. My name is Igor and this is my personal assistant, Abigail," said the introduction words from him to me.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she spoke.

"Now, there is a paper on the table near you. Write your name and sign the contract with your full knowledge."

"Contract? Am I going to hell? Is he a devil or soul eater?" I thought.

I started to think I would crazy, however, I took the paper contract and looked at it. The handwriting was hard to be recognized except the sentence "I choose my own fate with my own will". I took the quill and wrote my name "Makoto Itou". As I signed it and put it back, the man waved his hand and the paper contract disappeared instantly. I was shocked and panic.

"This stuff does not exist. This can't be," I tried to think with rational.

"Now then, Makoto Itou, shall we take a look of your destiny?" he said with smiling face.

He summoned cards out of nowhere. Based on what I look; it was tarot cards. The cards were in closed position so I wouldn't know what was behind it. Igor then opened one card. It states "Tower" with Upright position.

"*chuckle, my, my, my, what an interesting fate you have. It seems that you will have some unexpected occurrence ordeal in your life. Something will block your path to move on," he explained the card to me.

Then, he opened another card. This time, it states "Lover" with Reversed position.

"*chuckle, yet another interesting fate we have. This is the first time I encounter this event. You might be the first person to hold the key of the universe. How you use your powers is entirely depending on you. You see, there are infinite possibilities of power source we have. To build and harness it will not be an easy task," he explained it to me with such a hard truth for me to swallow.

"Power? What is he talking about? I am just a normal human being with no exceptional skill in everything," I thought and tried to tell him but hesitated to do so.

"I will bestow the powers onto you, however, it will be dormant and won't be awakened until the right time."

What this man said was starting to make nonsense to me. Everything since the beginning, what this man spoke was nothing but a fairy tale to me. But, this room existed in which I myself couldn't believe it.

"Please, take this key to the velvet room. The next time you come, it will be on your own." he said while summoning the key above me.

The key went straight to my pocket. Before I could say anything anymore, he interrupted me.

"Now, until we meet again, *chuckle."

The room became bright again. Before I knew, I came back in reality. I snapped and I saw the girl whom I admired again. I tried to reach my pocket and see if there was a key in my pocket. There was no key inside it. I was just imagining things after all. This stuff wasn't real. But then, who was that long nose man? Abigail and the contract? How could I remember all of these? People around me didn't seem to be troubled of me. It was like the time stopped when I was in that place. Before I could think any further, a notice came from train that it will arrive to destination soon. I decided to keep this up and brushed it off. The train arrived and I took off. I went ahead straight to school.

In the school, I looked at the board notice of where I was supposed to be at. I noted that I am in class 1-3. When I came to know, semester two began and I was like thinking that it was already boring from the first semester. But, things might turn around because of that girl. Now that I think about it, why didn't I see her at all in first semester? I brushed those things off and went straight to my class. I checked the seats position and it turned out that I sat near the back row. So, I went there and put my bag and sat. I still had lots of time before the class starts. What the events occurred earlier still bothered me. I couldn't shake it off. But, one thing for sure that no one would believe my story if I told them this. I wouldn't think about it any further. I opened my phone and looked at her picture. Then, a girl came behind me.

"Ehhhhhhh, a cell phone charm, eh? That popular rumour," she said to me.

I flustered and panic.

"Sa, Saionji Sekai?" I shouted to her while getting embarassed.

This girl is my childhood friend. Her name is Saionji Sekai. She's annoying as hell and won't stop bothering me at all. But, I came to get used to her.

"Stop looking at my phone, will you?" I tried to tell her.

"Hehehe, that was Katsura-san from class 1-4, right? Do you really like her?" she spouted the name to me of which I really wanted to know.

Katsura? So her name is Katsura? But, I still haven't known her full name.

"So, what if I am?" I said to her.

"Hehehe I see, how long has it been since you put the picture?" she asked me to make sure

"D… Day one."

"Ehhhhh, you have got to be lying."

"I am not lying."

"Ehehe, tell you what, I will help you get her. I can promise you," said the girl who kept being nosy around other people's business.

"Who said I need your help?" I said to her to avoid burdening her any further.

"So, would you like me to spread the news instead?"

"Ahhhh, wait, wait, wait. Don't ever think about doing that."

"If you don't want me to help, then I'll just spread the news."

I had no choice but to accept her offer. Talk about being threatened.

"Fine, you win, Saionji-san." I purposely lost to her.

"Hehehe, just leave it to me to Saionji Sekai. Oh, Makoto-kun, just call me Sekai," she said to me.

"Sekai?" I asked her about calling her first name.

"Yes, Sekai. I like it because it is like the "World" meaning of Sekai. You know that, right?"

"Fine, Sekai it is."

I guess I trusted her enough to do this for me. She has been my childhood friend for a long time and I really wanted to tell her what I experienced earlier. Despite that, I think that she would think I'm crazy. The blue door, velvet room and the fate. What was it about my fate or destiny? Is there something bad going to happen to me?

TO BE CONTINUED

*Please give the reviews whether it is good or bad. This will improve my writing and it will help me so much. Thank you very much. I want to know how much I have improved for the last 6 years since my last update.


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou, a young high school boy who was trying to start his usual daily life, had a crush to the young high school girl who was on the same train as her. He took picture of her using her phone camera as a "Cellphone charm" in order to try the rumor if it was true. found an unexpected event that led him to think that he was imagining things. There, he met a man named Igor, a woman named Abigail and the velvet room. Nevertheless, he signed a contract and was given responsibility to choose his own fate by his own will. And then, his daily life began to change.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **DESTINY**

The lesson is still ongoing. As usual, I am not interested in the lesson especially after what had happened to me. I gave it a deep thought ignoring my teacher at all. I closed my eyes and thought about something. While I was thinking something, I could hear a voice. It was vague, unclear. But, I clearly could hear something.

"I…. a… a…. t….," the voice that I heard.

I started to think that I am insane after all. I grabbed my own head and began to feel slight headache. Suddenly, Sekai touched my shoulder. I snapped in instant. Sekai looked at me in deep worries. I could tell just by looking at her eyes though. I knew Sekai wanted to say something to me but couldn't due to still in class especially Yamamoto who will scold every student who make noises even slight one. I looked at Sekai and gave her a smile which telling her that I am fine. Sekai removed her hand and wrote something to me from her book.

"Are you okay?" she wrote to me.

"I am okay. Don't worry about me," I wrote back to her.

"What happened to you? You were experiencing pain earlier. I could tell since you were beside me."

"It… it is not a big deal," says me to assure her that everything's fine.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. Suddenly, I saw something. Earlier, I heard something. But, this time I saw something. It was filled with images with different shape. It was almost taking a shape like aura of human. I could clearly felt little of their emotions. This couldn't be happening. I really have become insane. I started sweating before I knew it. There was one shape of aura that…. That resembled like something which I was familiar. Taking shape of long hair, blue aura color and warm feeling, I immediately knew this must be Katsura-san, a girl whom I had feeling. Before I could understand what was going on, suddenly, the bell rang indicating lunch break.

I couldn't believe what I experienced today. Was I the only person who feel it? Can't anyone in this class feel it? Come to think of it, I didn't see any of them strange. Everything started since the velvet room happened.

"Makoto," Sekai called me but I didn't hear it since I was in deep thinking.

"Makotoooo," again she called me.

There was no use in thinking of something that is not exist. That's what I keep saying to myself. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed in my ears.

"MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOO," she called me in loud voice that all students in my classroom began to look at me in full attention.

I was shocked and surprised. Quite almost a heart attack she gave me. I scolded her.

"WHAT? I am not deaf. I heard you from the first time," I lied to her since I couldn't make sense of something earlier.

"Geez, you are so strange today. First, you had a headache in class and then you were sweating so hard. I am starting to get scared of you, Makoto," she said to me in deep worries.

I couldn't utter any words. I mean, how could I explain to her that to any events that happened to me earlier? I doubt she believed me.

"Well, anyway, let's go on the roof," she dragged me out of the class by pulling my ears.

"Oi, oi, oi. Don't pull my ears. Ouch, That hurts. Stop," I tried to ask her to stop pulling my ears.

The whole class attention is on to both of us now. It's embarrassing to me. I also saw Satsuma, Hikari and Taisuke. They both looked at me and Sekai in quite a normal face and no reaction at all. Setsuna is Sekai's Childhood friend and they are very close to each other. Hikari is not close to me and Taisuke is my best friend and funny one to be hang out. I could clearly see that Taisuke was jealous but still happy to see us.

Not for long, I am on the roof now. The roof is abandoned and no students are allowed to go there. But, Sekai managed to have permission to use the roof for the purpose of Astronomical club. Despite the fake reasons for it, she managed to persuade Hikari and her friends to sign it so it would be real. She said that it would be great to have secret meeting after all. My left ear is still totally in painful and red bruise. I touched it and eased its pain.

"Ouch, ouch, Sekai, take it easy next time, will you?" I asked her to not to do that again.

"What else can I do? You were daydreaming all the time."

Well, she wasn't exactly wrong either. She could make a perfect detective based on her deduction.

"Anyway, what was it that you need me on the roof?" I asked her.

"I wonder, what is it about?" she teased me.

"Stop joking. You were the one who asked me and pulled my ears all the way to the roof," I recalled that to her.

"I get it, I get it. You are so impatient," she smiled.

"Tada~, I am now friend with Katsura-san," she said to me while showing the picture of her together. I could see their breasts touched together too.

I was literally shocked with that. I couldn't believe that she managed to befriend with her that fast. Maybe it was because she's a girl. I was depressed but somehow felt happy that I could have chance to be close to Katsura-san. Without further waiting, I asked her something to make sure.

"But, how?"

"Our class had gym together with class 1-4, right? That's when I talked with her. Well, she had a weak body. I investigated earlier. I purposely said that I caught a disease too. We talked a lot and I began to understand her that because he's so cute, it seems she doesn't fit in her class. She couldn't make friends and was lonely. I got her mail phones and address. I planned to call her tonight. I'll report to you afterwards, okay?" she explained it to me.

I started to make sense of how she could make friend with her that easily. Sekai could do that far for me. I didn't expect that.

"Why would you do something like that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't help it. I peeked your cellphone and you had a picture of her and you liked her. So, I helped you instead. Also, Makoto, you are quite popular with girls *giggle," she tried to hold her giggles.

She said I was popular with girls? What does that mean? There's something strange going on. Could it be that she told everyone? With a slight rage, I asked her a question. She noticed I was quite angry.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"You have become quite scary. It's fine. I won't tell anyone else," she told me.

There are two things that gave me clue that people must have known already. It's "won't" and "else". This means that she either could have told anyone already or she only told to particular her close friend. I touched her shoulders and asked her again.

"Did you really tell anyone? What is going on?"

"It hurts," she told me and that I quickly gained composure.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell anyone."

Her words seemed genuine enough. I must be so tired. It was just a misunderstanding. So, I removed my hands and apologized to her. I am quite not myself. I become embarrassment for that.

"Don't worry, I will help you. Just leave this to Sekai," she said with a very confident act and touched my hand.

I was embarrassed and flustered. She said to me that she wanted to go home at that moment. So, I told her to go first. I wanted to wait here for a while. She nodded and went out. I sat there thinking that how easy this turned out to be. Sekai, my childhood friend who is willing to help me getting close together with Katsura-san. I looked at my phone and picture of her. I felt a very warm feeling in my heart. I think this is what love feeling is. If it's like this, then I wouldn't mind feeling this every time. So, I stood up and decided to go home. The day had been very long enough for me. I went home and slept fast.

While I was sleeping, I could feel the surrounding black atmosphere. This is the exact same feeling as back then when I was in the train. I was taken to a blue door again. Before I know it, I have already stood in front of Igor and Abigail.

"He.. he… he… he. Welcome to the velvet room," he welcomed me with a cheeky smile.

I wondered why I came in here again. I thought Igor mentioned that the next time I come to here, it would be my own will? I was like being forced to. What was that about? Also, what was that blue key that he gave it to me for? I have even better question, how can I come here at my own will? It is not like a magic blue door will pop up on nowhere.

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams. Though I mentioned last time you will come in your own will *chuckle," he said to me.

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter," Abigail mentioned to me.

"There is something that I wish to relay on. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you inevitably will need our help. There is but one price for this assistance. You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you make," he explained that to me.

I couldn't help but to accept it since I already signed the contract upon our first meeting. I still couldn't swallow the whole truth. About why this is even existed again in the first place. I think he called me again to tell me this important message. Otherwise, I wouldn't have this conversation in the first place.

"Very well. This is merely the first step of your long journey. There will be no doubt a great obstacle coming to block your path. I have taken another card to ascertain what future will block your path. The moon represents "hesitation" and "mystery" *chuckle… very interesting indeed. You will encounter a great misfortune at your destination and a great mystery will be imposed on you. Now, our duty is to merely assist you, provide assistance to make sure it doesn't happen in your long journey. But, the rest of the course action will be on your own will."

He mentioned that to me. It is as if the world is coming to an end. The tower card which he predicted to me couldn't be any lies. The question is why did he come to me only? I really wanted to speak but certain magic power bounded me to say any more words. It is as if I can only speak when prompted to and only certain words.

"I see that you have managed to feel the power I bestow on you *chuckle. However, as it looks like, it is still dormant. The power comes from many possibilities and may lead to infinite potential. The source of the power is not bound to one source. It is entirely up to you on how you awaken it and use it to change your fate," he noticed me when I was hearing a strange voice in my own class.

How did he know what I felt? Was I being watched in the first place? Before I could think that any further, he continued his words.

"This coming year is a turning point of your destiny. If it remains unsolved, your future will be forever shambled and lost," he successfully shocked me.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My future will be shambled?

"As the time goes by, you will understand the power that's buried within you. Until then, farewell," said Igor to me while bid farewell.

The surrounding becomes bright again and I woke up in sweating. I didn't realize it's morning already. By the time I tried to snap myself and tried to figure out what was going on, the alarm clock had rung. It told me to get up and prepare for school again. It is another strange day for me. What could have become of my life later on? I am starting to get worried. My destiny, my fate, does any of those bring terrible fate on this world? Also, I still see no reason for the blue key I obtained with the way of how I can return to the place. So, I decided to ignore that for now and took a bath. I changed my clothes into uniform and started going to train station and then back to school. I had forgotten about Sekai. I hoped she went well with Katsura-san. That brought me thinking about something whether I should tell her or not. It is the best if I keep this to myself until I can figure what's the behind all this. I better be hurry and go to school fast. I don't want to end up late for sure.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou has managed to feel the power sleeping within him but is still far from awakening. Meanwhile, Saionji Sekai managed to befriend with Kotonoha Katsura to help Makoto Itou form a relationship with her. Makoto has gotten a chance to be with her. Sometime later, he was being called to Velvet room again and listened to Igor and Abigail's message. The prediction told was that Makoto will have obstacle in the future, thus will become shambled and forever lost if remains unsolved. From there, his destiny began.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **CONFESSION**

I finally arrived at school. It's sure close to being late and I am glad I didn't. I went to my sitting desk and bell just rang. I was quite more focused with Sekai's report status with Katsura-san rather than earlier dream events. I wanted to ask her but I had no courage to do so. Because, if the report ended up bad, then I guess I wouldn't have chance to be with Katsura-san anymore. It's a gamble risk. However, I trusted Sekai for this. I was sure she would make it success. When I was about to ask her, she wrote letters to me first.

"I have known several things about her," Sekai told me in writing.

"Her hobby is reading."

I tilted my head and my expression was like "*sigh". This is not something new because I have already known as it is easily recognized when I am on train with her everyday with me watching her reading a book.

"I know that," I told her that with no surprising expression.

"Every day she eats lunch in cafeteria. She likes to eat chicken ramen, sometimes spaghetti."

That was something new to me. I never know that she loves noodle that much. I asked Sekai again.

"She's a noodle person?"

Without answering my question, she told me this instead that made me unexpectedly shocked.

"Her breasts are huge," Sekai told me without shame.

My mouth opened wide and my face turned to her with white eyes and I was thinking that she must be kidding in order to tease me. Then, she told me further about something.

"I HAVE ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE," Sekai wrote to me with high excitement.

"Today, I told Katsura-san to come and eat lunch with us on the roof. Let's get a-l-o-n-g."

When I read that, I stood up and burst out loud and whole class attention was on me. I noticed that and quickly sat down with embarrassment. I apologized to the teacher with a little laugh hinting nothing wrong. Then, my attention turned to Sekai and I looked at her with fierce sharp looking.

"Wh…. What have you done?" I thought while looking at her and she smiled.

I have very little courage to do that, especially when it's just one day difference from yesterday and today that I saw her and wanted to get to know her. Not only that, it's almost lunch break and that made me even panicked and sweating. Not for long, the bell rang which that's the last thing that I wish it would happen at the moment. Sekai pulled me with force from my sitting desk and managed to pull me until the staircase. In that, I managed to resist with lots of effort.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible. I can't do this," I told her while she still pulled my arm.

"It's fine, just come," she told me to ease my worries.

"Between yesterday and today, how did this happen?"

"We talked over phone and this is how it happens," she told me that.

I couldn't believe she did that. My heart was totally not ready, yet she already did something like this. Just imagining this already trembled my legs. I tried to give whole excuses not to go with her even by saying not becoming a man was fine and I had many reports to be finished. No matter what reasons I gave, she always manages to counter it back. One thing that stopped me from resisting is that Sekai told me that Katsura-san has someone she interests and if I would like to know, then I need to advance. As if it were that easy to begin with. She also told me that Katsura-san is not going out with anyone. This gave me half good news and half bad news. Sekai assured that I could still have chance if I tried hard. Just knowing that from her mouth already satisfied me for sure. But, Sekai got annoyed and pulled me with force again until I reached the roof with such an embarrassing act.

I arrived at roof and first thing I knew that she was there. I was totally blushing and embarrassed. I could tell that she was too by looking at her face.

"Um…. Um…," she uttered those words meaning that she's totally shy.

"Sorry, sorry. Did you wait long?" Sekai asked to make sure Katsura-san didn't wait too long

"No, I just came here."

I laughed and smile a little until Sekai knocked me and asked me to say something.

"He… hello," the first word that I spoke to her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kotonoha Katsura" Katsura-san greeted me with smile.

"I….. I'm Makoto Itou," I introduced myself to her with shyness covered me.

After a brief of introduction, we sat down together and had our lunch. I couldn't eat anything as my heart was beating too fast. Katsura-san had made some food for us since Sekai invited her. It was homemade sandwiches. I was very happy that she offered so I took one and ate. Sekai also took one so we ate at the same time. But, something was odd. The taste of the sandwiches was not delicious. Katsura-san noticed our expression and she mentioned that it must be not good. Sekai assured her that it was good and trying her best to cover it up and also asked me. I told both of them that they were delicious but my face couldn't cover it up. I was sweating hard to hold the taste. An unusual taste that I have never experience. Judging from this, I bet she must have done it first time. I asked her if her cooking was first time but before I could finish my sentence, she told me that it was until my guess came true. Her next question had forced me to eat all the sandwiches as I didn't want to make her sad.

"Was… was it not good?" she asked me with such a sweet face.

I couldn't see her sad. If I were to see her sad, I would rather chew all these sandwiches despite the bad taste instead of rejecting the next sandwiches and came up with a lie saying that I was full. I finished the sandwich that I was holding and then, I took the lunch basket filled with many sandwiches and forced them to my mouth one by one. Sekai cheered and supported me up. That many sandwiches had almost caused me to suffocate.

"I have got some warm tea over here, so don't force it down, okay?" she tried her best to calm me down.

As she took the warm tea, I forced them through my throat, last thing I knew was I got suffocated. Katsura-san was shocked to see me suffocate. Sekai was also shocked too. I fell down because I couldn't breath and then I took the warm tea and drank it fast. Finally, I was able to stuff them through my throat. Her tea was delicious at least.

"*drink, *sigh, I stuffed too much in."

"Are you alright?" Katsura-san asked me and cleaned my mouth with handkerchief.

I felt even greater embarrassed compared to before. I didn't know she would do that to me. Katsura-san took notice of it and became embarrassed too.

"Ah…. I just…..," she flustered.

Sekai interrupted us and told us that she wanted to go to restroom leaving us two behind. Katsura-san and I looked at each other. Another shyness and embarrassment covered us. I fell down again until I got up after Katsura-san asked me if I was alright. We talked to each other and she found out that I am an interesting person. She smiled at me. Her smile was so cute that I could die by just looking at her. I never expected to get to see her closer like this. Time passed for long and the bell rang. We both smiled each other and said our goodbye for now. I continued studying in classroom until I went home. Night falls in.

In my apartment, at that night, I decided to call Sekai to give my thanks to her for helping me form a friendship with Katsura-san. I called her and we talked about how amazing I could talk to Katsura-san like this. It was wonderful. If Sekai hadn't stepped in, this would never have happened. The cowardly me would never do the first approach to her, thus leading to never happening friendship. I thanked her so much that she must have been happy too. I decided to tell Sekai that I am going to confess to Katsura-san tomorrow. I thought about it. This is too fast, yet I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was fully aware that I might be rejected, but I wanted to convey my feeling. Sekai supported me and cheered me up. My inner flame is burning even hotter to tell her my feelings. I decided to sleep and prepared for tomorrow's confession.

The day when I would confess my feeling to Katsura-san came. I was still shy and not fully ready yet, but there's no turning back. I prepared everything and decided to take off fast to go to train station in hoping that I could see Katsura-san since she's on the same train as me. I arrived at train station but hadn't seen her. Suddenly, I saw her and she came. She saw me and approached to me and greeted me.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Go…. Good morning," I am still flustered.

"You are on the same train as me," she said.

"Ye... yeah," I replied.

This is it. There's no turning back. She noticed I was in a brief of silence. So, she asked me something.

"Itou-kun?"

"Umm… well… Katsura-san. I have been wanting to tell you since the first time I saw you," I finally mustered enough courage to tell her.

"I love you Katsura-san. I wish to be your boyfriend and um…. Do you want to go to Sakakino after school together? I remember you love reading books, so how about we go look around book stores at Sakakino and then to Sakakino hills?" I said to her with extreme blushing.

"It…. Itou-kun?" she replied me back with even extreme blushing.

"It…. It is okay if you don't want to. Um… how do I put it? I…. ermmm…. Is…. Is it…. Not good?" I looked at her eyes and hoped for the best.

She was shocked at first. She's totally blushing and couldn't say another word. Then, she was able to say something.

"Are you alright with me?" she asked me.

"Yes," the word that I am happy to answer.

A brief of silence filled the atmosphere again. The next thing happened was a very happy moment that I wouldn't ever forget even if I got amnesia.

"I'm looking forward to it. I accept you, Itou-kun," she accepted my confession with a big cute smile.

"Ye…. Yes!" I replied back to her with huge joy.

I couldn't believe the day has come that I would be in relationship with her. What's even more strange thing is I just met her and we already became couple. The world surely is strange. We both went to train and went to school together. I studied and run my daily activities at school with extreme happiness. Then after school, I went home from school to prepare for tomorrow's date as I couldn't wait for that.

I was at train station alone sitting down on the bench waiting for Katsura-san until Sekai approached me. We both talked about earlier and she was happy for me. She gave me an advice not to do anything funny to her. As if I would do that. I wouldn't do anything that would risk my new relationship. Come to think of it, I never see Sekai took train. I asked her what she was doing here. She said I was dumb and told me that she also took train line at that place. She told me her house was the opposite direction from my house. I remembered that Sekai had been helping me all the time. It's hard to believe that she would do this far for me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her now. I stood up and asked her about this.

"Sekai? Why are you doing all these for me? I was just a classmate who happened to sit beside you. Also, you didn't have to go this far just because you saw that picture in my phone," I told her that.

"That's true," she answered me.

"I'm grateful but why did you do it?" I tried to thank her while asking her why.

"Because it's interesting."

Interesting? What has gotten into her? That's what I would think at the moment.

"It's fun to watch other people's love affairs like those scandal news on TV or those serial dramas. I would love to meddle with that world."

So, I am one to be meddled with? I still don't understand what her thinking is. But, I told her I was grateful with what she had done for me. I felt like I owed her a lot. I said that to her. She teased me that it's so much that I could never repay her for the rest of her life though she later said she was kidding. I still told her I would definitely repay her someday. Despite her rejection of not wanting to be repaid, I still insisted that I would repay her.

"What should I ask then?" Sekai asked herself.

"I'll do anything," I said to her so that we could be even.

After saying that, something happened to me again. When I was looking at her, I saw a vision in my own mind. It was a clear picture of her. The pictured moved as if it was played as a video in my mind. The train came and the Sekai version in my mind came close to me and grabbed my shoulder and kissed me. I was totally shocked. What is this vision in my mind for in the first place? Is it a future vision? But, Sekai would never do that to me. I never recalled she had ever confessed to me or had feeling. But still, the place and the environment are clearly the same which might indicate this is a future. Before I could figure it out, I came back in reality. I was still daydreaming from that vision. Sekai's words snapped me out.

"Well then…," she said.

The train came not long before she said that. I kept looking at her and then she grabbed my shoulder and kissed me. Just as what the vision showed me. What is going on? I was shocked not only with the vision came true, but also the reality that Sekai kissed me. She kissed me long enough until the train stopped and open the door.

"This is enough," she told me and then run to the train.

"Good luck with your date," she told me as the train door closes.

Not only could I not say something to her but also, I was totally black out from these shocking moments. This is beginning to become strange with these events. I was able to forget all thanks to the confession. But, this comes again and Sekai kissing me was not something what I expected. I had just confessed with Katsura-san and just this moment, I was kissed by Sekai. It's hard to swallow all these at the same time. I decided to go home and pretend that this never happened with the exception of confession.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 The Awakening

Dear readers, as for this chapter and so on, I have decided to change the category of regular School days anime into School days anime crossover with Persona series due to major element mixed up from both series. This is intended so that readers will know that this story involves both two series mostly. Have fun reading.

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou has confessed his love to his love life, Kotonoha Katsura. They have agreed to go on date on Sakakino together. Later that evening, at the train station, he met Sekai. There, he saw a vision of the future, a vision of which shows Sekai kissing him and proven true later on. Makoto Itou, not only is he shocked about the vision but also, he can't understand of why Sekai would kiss him that far. From that day, his love life changes.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **THE AWAKENING**

By the time I arrived home, it had already been nighttime. This day was exhausting. I couldn't believe what I witnessed earlier. Sekai kissing me and the vision that showed me earlier, what is actually going on? Is Sekai falling in love with me? That can't be, right? I mean I have Katsura already. I don't really want to end up in a triangle love. I decided to just pretend this never happened. I decided to focus only Katsura. It's better that way. I looked at my phone and her picture. I smiled. I hope that I won't screw up the date. I would rather not do anything that she doesn't like. It would cost my relationship with her for sure. But, this is my first relationship. How am I supposed to know what to do? I don't really want to ask Sekai for this considering earlier event. Maybe, a manual love book can help me but, I wouldn't count on it too much since relationship varies for anyone. I laid down on my bed and thought hard about something, a kiss. Sure, I would love to kiss her but It's best not to do it. She's pure and innocent and I am 100% sure that she had never hold hands with boys before. I stopped thinking about that and went to bed instead and prepare for tomorrow's date.

The day has come for the date. I woke up with a big smile. I bathed while singing. I took my casual clothes and jacket and wore them as soon as possible. Then, I went off from my apartment room and headed straight to Sakakino.

In Sakakino, the promised meeting point, Katsura still hasn't come. It seemed that I took off too early that I decided to buy love book. I went to bookstore first and then purchased it. After that, I returned to the same meeting spot earlier and read the book. For several minutes, the book was bit interesting that I lost sight of nearby surrounding. I lost track of time and I kept reading it. Suddenly, I noticed a person standing in front of me. It took me seconds to finally realize that person was Katsura, my girlfriend. I was flustered and hid my love book. I didn't want her to see it as it would cause me extreme embarrassment. She looked at me with confusing expression and asked whether she made me wait too long. I replied to her that she didn't make me wait too long. As I see her clothes, she wore pink clothes and skirt for going out purpose. The clothes fit with her perfectly. I blushed and thought that she's so beautiful. I was lucky to have her as my girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. Then, we started walking together around Sakakino to see lots of things like restaurant, arcades, bookstores and cinema theatres. It's good thing she ignored the book which I read earlier. We went to bookstores first. She looked around for books that she was searching while I was reading books in other sections. I came across a very interesting book. It was a magazine filled with many women with Bikinis. I looked at it too focus that Katsura came and saw it. I flustered again and she looked at me with smile and sweat drop on her head indicating she's shy. Then, after we finished looking around the bookstore, we went to arcades which is my favorite place. Katsura told me that she didn't really like playing games. But, she did like playing machine doll catcher. I played for her and got so many cute dolls. I gave them to her and she's so happy. After finished, I went to fighting arcade games and played fighting game. She just looked at me and I fought the opponent character. I won the game and point peace finger to Katsura. She smiled and showed blue tear again indicating that she's blushing. After finished in arcade place, we decided to eat in restaurant. I picked menu that she loves and we both ate with a very happy feeling. Soon after that, we decided to walk around further before deciding to go home. While walking, a person who looks like high class business mafia man bumped to Katsura with intention. He looked very angry and cursed at her.

"Damn you, where's your eyes?" he lashed out his anger to her.

She looked very scared and couldn't say anything. I noticed that and quickly stood in front of her to protect her from that man.

"Touch her and you will regret it," I said to him.

"What? How dare y…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Katsura stood up and begged for forgiveness even though she didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she said while bowing to him.

"Tck, you are lucky your girlfriend saves you, boy. And you girl, next time, use your eyes," he said to us while heading off to somewhere.

Katsura kept bowing as he left. I touched on her shoulder and told her that she had done nothing wrong and that she shouldn't bow before him. She was shocked when I touched her shoulder. I was stupid. I shouldn't have touched her and I quickly removed my hand. I guessed right that no boys had ever touched her before. Because of me, we both hardly say anything. Then, she said something to me.

"Th…. Thank you, Itou-kun," she said to me while blushing.

"No…. no problem. Hahaha," I replied with little laugh.

We decided to forget what happened earlier and continued walking. As we were walking, I noticed there was two people fighting. It seemed to me that they're couple. Their voice was so loud that I could hear it in quite far distance.

"Shut up, you damn b*tch. I have had enough of your spoiled behavior," the man spit at her.

"Go to hell, I wouldn't want to be with you anymore even in a million years," the woman shouted at him.

It gained enough attention that people started looking at them. When I looked at them, I was worried if this might happen to us. I don't want to. I will never wish for that as I wish happiness with Katsura forever. Katsura saw that couple too and started worried. It seems that Katsura and I had the same thinking. We both looked at each other with worries but, I smiled and she did too. We decided to go home. So, we kept walking to train station.

The evening came and there was no one but us at the train station. We both talked and shared our experience earlier. I was so happy. Katsura told me that she's totally happy for today.

"It… Itou-kun? Thank you. Today's a great date," she looked at me while smiling.

"Katsura, thank you too. I want to go on date with you as many times as I can," I told her so that she would be happier.

We sat down and waited for the train to come. We talked and talked until someone shouted which interrupted us.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA… HELPPPPPPPP."

It seems that numerous people was shouting for help. We stood up quickly and looked at the shouting direction. A group of people ran to us and passed us. I was wondering what was happening that they ran. Katsura and I looked at the direction from where they ran. There was something. Something that can't be explained. Something that's flying. It looked like floating orbs with lips and large tongues with black lines pattern covered whole body and no eyes. It seems like they attack by using their tongues. We were both scared.

"Ka… Katsura… Run," I told her so we could escape from the monsters.

Katsura and I ran but only few meters because I fell down. Katsura noticed that I fell down and stopped and looked at me.

"Itou-kun!" she called me.

I quickly stood up, but I couldn't move. My body was paralyzed. The three floating orbs started moving forward and were about to attack me. I thought this might be the end of me.

"No… this isn't happening. I don't want to die. I was just having happy moments with Katsura," I thought for the very last moment.

"Itou-kun!" she called me again in hoping that I would move.

She started running towards me. The three floating orbs were very close to me in distance now. I close my eyes and protect myself using my arms. Then, something happened to me. A voice echoed in my mind.

"I am thou, thou art I. The time has come. Open thy eyes and call forth what is within."

As the voice echoed, I looked up the sky. An unknown card spinning around came down to me. I opened my hand and looked at it. It was a tarot card which symbol is Fool. It was filled with blue aura. Katsura saw it and she couldn't say anything. Though, she uttered my name little.

"It…..ou…-kun?" she looked at me in fear.

The images in my mind showed the velvet room, Igor and Abigail. Then, without knowingly, I spoke a certain word which I never know about this word.

"Pe…...,"

A blue aura circled around me. It created massive aura that caused Katsura fell down. She was shocked while looking at me. I couldn't blame her as I also wouldn't believe about this. Her mouth opened a little and her eyes showed deep fear. I continued the word.

"Per….so….. na," I said the word.

I grabbed the card and the card broke like shattered in pieces and it also created sound a glass breaking. Then, a mysterious figure showed up behind me. It surfaced and created even massive aura that caused the floating orbs hesitated to attack. It wore black clothes and had a giant sword with demonic yellow eyes. As the aura started to fade, one of the floating orbs attacked forward. I raised up my hand and pointed to the floating orb. The mysterious figure attacked with its leg and killed the orb. It dissolved like an acid and it feels like muddy substance and then it disappeared. I was breathing too hard and as I tried to accumulate my energy. Second floating orb came and attacked the mysterious figure by eating its head followed by the third orb attacking its body. I felt pain and uttered words.

"Gah," I felt pain even though I wasn't being attacked directly.

"Damnnnnnn you," I shouted.

It seems that whatever attacks that hit the mysterious figure, it will also hurt me as we both are one. Then, I resisted back and the mysterious figure forced the orb out of his head and threw it away and then stabbed it with the sword. Second orb became dissolved. As the last orb began to attack, I uttered the mysterious figure name which I also didn't know how I came to know its name.

"Izanagi," I called its name.

Izanagi then casted light thunder out of nowhere and hit the last orb and it began dissolved. I breathed so hard and my persona, Izanagi, began vanished. Katsura who witnessed all that was still shocked and couldn't say anything except in fear of me. It's a good thing that no one except Katsura saw me like this. I tried to call her.

"Kat….. su…. ra," I called her and then I began losing consciousness.

As I almost hit the ground and out of consciousness. I was thinking and hoping that our relationship would still be strong and filled with love. I hoped Katsura wouldn't abandon me because of this. As for that, I thought that this must be the power Igor was talking about. I was too tired to think about that. I fell down and my body felt heavy. Katsura who was still freeze due to this event suddenly stood up and reached to me. She called me.

"Itou-kun! Itou-kun!" she shook my body.

I closed my eyes as she called me and shook my body.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5 Social Links

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou went on date with Kotonoha Katsura at Sakakino. Their date proved to be successful until a misfortune came upon them. Three giant floating orbs which came out of nowhere, suddenly attacked people nearby and came across Makoto and Kotonoha. During that moment, Makoto awakened his power, the persona Izanagi. Using his power, he managed to overthrow the enemy and defeated them with little effort. However, shortly after battle, Makoto collapsed and went unconscious despite Kotonoha tried to call him.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **SOCIAL LINKS**

My consciousness was still fading. I couldn't open my eyes. My body felt heavy. I felt that I was in different world. However, I was taken into another realm. The realm which is not familiar anymore, the Velvet room. As usual, I was already standing in front of Igor and Abigail.

"*chuckle, it is so nice to see you again. And so, we meet again," Igor welcomed me.

"Dear guest, in your recent event, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice. Thereby, enacting your glorious awakening to your power. A persona is a facet of your personality. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as brave many hardships," Abigail explained that to me.

"The persona you have acquired, it is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as…. A façade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. It is also a manifestation of your psyche. Your persona ability, however, is that of the wild card. Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like number zero…. Empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself as I have mentioned in our previous meeting. Each persona has specific unique powers, strength and weakness as well as abilities. What and how this power will be used is entirely depending on you. The powers that I bestowed on you is another thing. You have the power to look within deep inside the manifestation of other beings, whether it's Persona or the shadows," Igor told me this.

Somehow, Igor knew about this whole Persona thing. What surprised me was that people came unaware of this case. Furthermore, Wild? Potential? Special? I still didn't understand what this is all about. Also, the power that I could look within, is Igor talking about the future vision that I saw? And, that other beings are called the Shadows? This is too much for me to swallow.

"The persona ability is the power to control one's own heart. And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these social links is what will determine your Persona's abilities," Igor spoke of Social Links.

"Control one's heart?" I thought about it since this is too complicated for me.

Then, Abigail said, "Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona. At time, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for."

Igor continued, "Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you…? I look forward to travelling the road of your destiny together… *chuckle. Until we meet again," Igor was intrigued.

Before I knew it, the light surrounded me again and I was transported back into the real world already.

"Where…. where am I?" I uttered these words.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that the room was filled with many bedrooms and medical equipment. My eyes slowly turned to someone standing beside me. They were Katsura-san and Sekai.

"Itou-kun!" said a girl who is no doubt Katsura-san, my girlfriend, to me.

"Makoto!" Sekai called me.

Suddenly, Katsura-san hugged me and cried on my chest. Sekai looked at that moment and she started to seem sad.

"Itou-kun, I am so glad you are okay," she kept crying while saying that.

"Katsura-san…..," Sekai spoke with soft voice.

It took no detective skills that I knew Sekai's feeling at this moment. Considering that awkward moment last time, I could tell that she's extremely down. Nevertheless, I am sure it will be fine. Suddenly, Sekai asked both of us something.

"Katsura-san, Makoto, what happened earlier that you were suddenly collapsed? I was so shocked when Katsura-san called me and told me you were unconscious. You should thank her that she took you to hospital and called ambulance immediately," she explained it to me of how I got into hospital.

"I….. uh…."

Those words are the only thing I could speak because there's no way Sekai would believe me. The Shadows, Persona, Velvet room thing. Katsura-san, on the other hand, would believe me if I told her the whole thing as she had already seen my Persona, Izanagi.

"Katsura-san, I am okay now," I told her while trying to change subject to Sekai.

Katsura stopped crying and looked at me with relief. She smiled to me so wide that her smile could almost always cure my injury.

"I must have been tired. It is nothing, Sekai. I didn't have enough sleep and then I collapsed," I told Sekai a lie.

Sekai seemed to buy the lie. Katsura looked at me with confuse. I could already tell what she's thinking. She must have thought of why I didn't tell Sekai the truth.

"You should have slept more, geez. *frown."

"So…. Sorry," I apologized to her.

"Well, I will leave you two lovebirds alone. Makoto, get well soon," Sekai wished me well and went out of my hospital room.

Katsura got flustered and shy hearing the "lovebirds" word. Her face was in beet red. Then, she looked at me and asked me questions that I would have expected she wanted to say.

"Itou-kun, why didn't you tell Saionji-san the truth? Also, the figures earlier, I didn't know you are such a great person who hides this power in secret," she asked me.

"Katsura-san, I know this might sound crazy but, the day when I first met you on the train was the day I received this power. I couldn't tell Sekai because no one including her would believe me. You already saw what happened earlier, Katsura-san. That's why I am willing to tell you. Not only is because I trust you, but also because you are my love, my girlfriend," I told her that caused her even more shy.

Her face was totally in red when she heard that. There were still more that I need to tell her, but I don't think this is the right time at the moment. So, I told her this.

"Katsura-san, one day, I will tell you the whole truth. I promise," I ensured my vow to her.

"Yes, Itou-kun!" she replied back with joy.

I mentioned something to myself, "Then yet again, what were those things earlier? The Shadows that attacked us out of nowhere?"

"Shadow?" Katsura got confused.

"Yes, those things earlier, someone in my dream told me that those are Shadows," I told her part of my conversation with Igor earlier.

"Someone?" Katsura got confused again.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's hard to tell you the whole thing. I couldn't believe it myself. *sigh," I told her that and I was tired.

"Itou-kun, it's okay. Don't force yourself. I believe in you. Thank you too for saving me earlier. I was scared of you earlier and couldn't do anything. But, now I know that you are willing to protect me and love me with your life. Thank you."

After saying that, Katsura's face went closer to my face. As I knew it, our lips touched each other. We kissed. That was our first kiss. It's warm and I couldn't say anything because I was too happy. While we were kissing, a voice echoed in my mind.

" _I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Priestess Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power._ "

In my mind, the image vision showed Priestess arcana. Is this what Igor mentioned earlier about Social Links? How my powers will develop from Social links? Then, my Persona should be growing too from this. And then, second voice echoed in my mind.

" _I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Fool Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power._ "

This time, the image vision showed Fool Arcana. I obtained two Arcana at the same time. I wondered how many there are and how many I will need to achieve infinite potential. After that, the voice and the image were gone and I came back to sense. We stopped kissing and she looked at me with smile.

"Katsura-san, no…. Kotonoha. Can I call you by first name? It is weird if I still call you Katsura while we are lovers," I asked her.

"Ye…. Yes! Makoto-kun," she's shy and gave her permission.

"Kotonoha, please keep this secret from anyone. I don't want my friends to freak out knowing that I have this power hidden within me. I will tell them when the time comes including the whole truth to you."

"Yes, Makoto-kun," she nodded.

We kissed again. I felt like someone was watching us. But, I saw no one so I thought that it was my imagination. It was already night at that time. Kotonoha decided to go home. She kissed my forehead before leaving. The doctor told me that I could go home the day after so I decided to sleep. The night passed by.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 A Close friend's Concern

Dear readers, starting from this chapter and until the end, there will be a brief status about Makoto's Social Links to make the story clearer of how his relationship with other characters develops for the growth of his power. Only Fool Arcana has rank progress as the other Arcana ranking progress will only make the story unnecessary longer than usual. Therefore, except for Fool Arcana, there will be only 3 status: UNLOCKED, REVERSED or MAX.

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 1  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: ?  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: ?  
Hermit: ?  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou was being hospitalized due to his sudden collapse during his battle against the floating orbs, the Shadows. During his moment of collapse, he was summoned by Igor and explained to him about the Social Links concept, the Persona and the Power of Wild card. After he gained consciousness, he was in the hospital. There, he told the partial truth to the Kotonoha Katsura and promised her that he would tell her the whole story sooner or later. As the two grew closer and kissed, Makoto's first Social Links was formed, the Fool and Priestess Arcana.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **A CLOSE FRIEND'S CONCERN**

I woke up in the hospital and the sun shined bright. The doctor came in and told me that I was allowed to go home due to no injury any further. So, I changed my clothes to casual one and went home instead since it was already too late for the school time.

At this day, my condition was surely improved compared to previous day and 2 days before. I was still thinking of how those Shadows came suddenly out of nowhere. Despite that, there should be news about it already. I must have missed it. I quickly turned on the TV in my living room. Sure enough, the news about the attack from 2 days before came.

" _The attack from mysterious being 2 days ago has left a minor but considerate damage to the city. About 23 people were injured and hospitalized. Those things attacked those people by licking to their faces. As the result, these people have the very same symptoms which are the inability to speak and were in constant vegetative state. The medical research found nothing on how these symptoms appeared and with no way to cure it. Furthermore, the police had found empty evidence on where these things came from. Some witnesses mentioned that it came from a couple who suddenly went crazy with rage and demonic appearance as well as blue aura surrounding them, turning into giant licking balls. Although it is just a theory, there is no specific proof on how these things actually came for. The police are still investigating the series case of this phenomena,"_ the reporter reported the incident.

The TV showed some images of damages from buildings and the glass shattered. It seems like these Shadows target any of people they noticed. This is going to be troublesome for me as I might be the only person who can stop those Shadows. Moreover, the patterns of their appearance are still not known yet. This is going to be an extra heavy work for me as I might have to keep listening to news. Also, I must stay secret most of the times. I couldn't let anybody know that I have this power. Kotonoha alone is enough to know my secret. I must always keep my guard up. Sure, it's fun to have this power and save the day, but I might not have enough time to spend with Kotonoha. I hope she understood that. Time passed and I decided to rest for the day until tomorrow for full recovery.

The next day, I woke up and looked at my phone. There was at least 20 missed call and one message from Kotonoha and 10 missed call from Sekai. Oh man, I forgot to tell them that I was allowed to go home the previous day. I slept early and peacefully that I must not have heard them coming or knocking. I hope they weren't mad. I read Kotonoha's message which informed me that she would like to have lunch with me on the roof. Without thinking any further, I wore my uniform and prepared to go to school.

In the classroom, I was greeted by Taisuke.

"Yo, Makoto. How are you doing?" said he to me with his arm circling my head.

"Ouch, cut it off. You are breaking my neck," I said to him while escaping his grip.

"Hahaha. Sorry, sorry. It's good that you recovered."

After that, I sat down to my place and Sekai came to me. I could tell she had a frown face and her face had popping vein.

"Makoto!"

"Ha…. Haha, sorry, sorry. I didn't tell you that I was let off yesterday," I tried to plead her to forgive me.

She turned her face on the other side showing that she's angry at the moment. My face was totally colored with lines dropping over my face. I should invite her to lunch at the roof as forgiveness. The class started and we both didn't talk or write note after all until lunch. However, since I would invite her, I wrote a note for her.

"I'm sorry. Let's talk on the roof later at lunchtime," I told her via writing.

She didn't reply and kept frowning. Honestly, what could she be angry about? I had no idea for this moment. Lunchtime began and I went to the roof first. Kotonoha hasn't arrived yet. Suddenly, Sekai came and looked at me. Still in silence, I had deep thought of what she's thinking at the moment. I must have done terrible something wrong to her. I must say something to her.

"Sekai, I am sorry. I know I should have told you that I was allowed to go home. I completely forgot about it. I made you worried. I hope you don't mind forgiving me," I apologized to her.

She didn't say anything but moved forward closer to me. Suddenly, she hugged me and I could hear that she's crying.

"You moron, that's not what I am worrying about. I….. I am just glad that you are okay. You idiot," Sekai hugged me and told me this.

I couldn't say anything but to hug her back. She must have worried about me. Although I am not so sure what she's actually worrying about, but I felt happy that my childhood friend was willing to give thought about me this deep.

"Sekai….. Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in my mind. A vision image showed the Lovers Arcana.

" _I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Lovers Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power._ "

I inadvertently obtained a new Arcana. This is the third Arcana that I obtained. Come to think of it, I forgot to check some information about Arcana in library. Perhaps, I should go look at it soon. I broke the hug and saw her teary eyes. I wiped her teary eyes and offered her handkerchief. There, I sat down and waited for Kotonoha and she sat down beside me. Not long after, Kotonoha came.

"Ah… Makoto-kun," she called me.

I could see that she brought a big basket. I hoped that it wasn't the same sandwiches as before. I thought in my mind while in orz (falling over, kneeling and bowing) state. She smiled at me and sat beside me.

"Makoto-kun, Saionji-san. I brought lots of bento. You can have it," she offered the food for us.

I thought it was sandwiches like before. I took it and ate with happy face. The taste was not bad compared to before. It was standard yet I could feel good flavor from it. Kotonoha has definitely improved. I felt like she's doing so hard for me.

"Kotonoha, this is good. Thank you," I looked at her and smiled.

"Katsura-san, this is delicious," she finally became happy and praised her food.

Come to think of it, I haven't apologized to Kotonoha. I should apologize to her at this time.

"Kotonoha," I called her and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was let off by doctor yesterday. I went straight home and went to bed early so I could recover all day. I think that you must have come to my apartment and called me or knock. I'm sorry," I told her this with sad face.

"It…. It's okay, Makoto-kun. I went to hospital yesterday and I was surprised to see you weren't there. The doctor told me that you had been released. I tried to call you to make sure you are okay but no answer. I thought that you must have slept already," she told me.

That explained of how I got many missed call from her. Kotonoha is surely the best girl that I have ever loved. I smiled until Sekai interrupted.

"Eh….. Sounds like we have a very sweet loving couple," she teased me and Kotonoha.

I looked at her and said with teasing face, "Um, Sekai, could you please not disturbing our conversation while it goes well?"

"You….. Take that and that and that," Sekai suddenly wrapped her arm around my neck and tried to suffocate me.

Kotonoha who looked at us like that just smiled at us. While Sekai was doing that, a bright sudden flash appeared and I noticed that. I saw a blue door at the corner of the roof. The door wasn't supposed to be there, or at least It wasn't there from the very first time. The blue door appearance is similar to the door in my dream. Is it the Velvet room? I asked Sekai to stop and I stood up. I looked at the blue door from far and asked two girls about it.

"Kotonoha, Sekai. Did you see that blue door?" I asked them.

"Huh? Makoto? There's no blue door. Are you sure you are okay? You must be imagining things," Sekai told me.

"Um… Makoto-kun. I didn't see any door there," Kotonoha also told the same thing Sekai told me.

So, it was proven true that I am the only person who could see the blue door which leads to Velvet room. Coming out of nowhere, a blue light radiating in my pocket. I reached it and noticed it was the key to Velvet room which I obtained from Igor from our meetings. I was thinking how this could have happened. There was no key in my pocket and suddenly there was. Also, the blue door came out of nowhere. Without further thinking, I reached to the door and walked slowly while both Kotonoha and Sekai watched in confused. I used the key and unlocked the door. As the door opened, the light inside the door radiated brightly that I had to cover my eyes using my arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

Epilogue:

Please give reviews for this story starting from beginning until the end as what involves in this story later on will heavily depend on the reviews whether it's good or bad. I would like to know how far my writing skill has grown including the grammar, plot, characters and situation control. Thank you very much.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Companion

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 2  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: ?  
Hermit: ?  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou was released from the hospital and went straight home for full recovery. There, he heard about the Shadows news in TV. A while after that, he slept and woke up in the next day only to find out that Kotonoha and Sekai called him. He met Sekai in classroom and then on the roof. Sekai hugged him and Makoto inadvertently bonded a new Arcana, Lovers. As Kotonoha came and they ate lunch together, a blue door showed up at the end corner of the roof. Makoto's pocket was emanating bright light and he used the key to open to blue door which led to Velvet room.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **A NEW COMPANION**

The light slowly faded and there I was standing already in front of Igor, Abigail. However, I noticed someone or at least, something was standing beside Igor. It was like…. a monkey shape? It was similar to the Chinese legend Sun Wu Kong appearance. In fact, almost same clothes although, it was a bit smaller as the same as normal monkey average. Igor started talking suddenly.

"We have been expecting you. The catastrophe that is headed your way, it has already caused destruction and attacked human lives in its approach towards you. But you have nothing to fear. You have the power to fight against it. It seems that the time for you to use Persona has come…. *chuckle," Igor explained the words.

"Your Persona ability is that of a wild card. If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that. You possess the power to obtain new Arcana via the bonds you forge. The power to command multiple Personas and to use them accordingly. You are the chosen one," Abigail explained clearly about the multiple Personas.

"My contribution is to give birth to the new Personas. By mixing together multiple Personas cards, I can transmute them into a new form. If you have been developing Social Links, then your Persona will gain even more power. They will be one of the chief sources of strength. You would do well to take this to heart," Igor spoke of his role in assisting.

I recalled I have obtained 3 Arcana. It seems that each Persona corresponding to that Arcana has different strength and weakness. I could clearly feel the other Personas born within my soul. Is this the power that will help me break my misfortune in the future? Igor then continued his explanation.

"*chuckle, do you recall my words to you before? 'This coming year is a turning point of your destiny. If it remains unsolved, your future will be forever shambled and lost.' I meant precisely what I said. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey may come to an end. Please do not forget this," Igor warned me of my actions further for the future.

Igor and Abigail and the monkey looked at each other and nodded their head. Igor started saying about the monkey.

"You must have noticed this from the first you entered Velvet room. This is Sarujima. He will be your partner in companion in assisting your journey," Igor introduced the monkey named Sarujima to me.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sarujima. I was created by my master. My role is to help and assist your journey and don't ever call me monkey because I hate it," he spoke and became irritated when people called him monkey.

Wait, this isn't something that I expect. A talking monkey? Is he going to follow me anywhere? I can't do that all the time. Kotonoha and Sekai will freak out for sure when they see a talking monkey.

"Your power alone won't be enough to handle the Shadows. Therefore, you need assistance in aiding during the battle. Sarujima also possessed Persona ability. However, only you have the power to command multiple personas," Igor spoke of the reason about the new companion.

Sarujima then came towards me and stood beside me. I guess I would appreciate a companion. During my last battle, I became unconscious. I hated it if every battle that occurred would lead me to hospital.

"*chuckle…. Until then…. Farewell," Igor bid farewell to us.

The light shined bright again and I was taken back to the real world. I was standing outside the blue door and it seems that the blue door would remain here. I noticed Sarujima followed me and so I decided to take him in. Kotonoha and Sekai looked at me with extreme confuse and with Sarujima on my shoulder, it triggered them even more confuse.

"Makoto-kun, what were you doing over there? And is that a monkey?" Kotonoha asked.

"*frown and shows anger, Grrrrr, what's your problem lady?" Sarujima shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, don't talk you idiot," I reminded Sarujima in case if he didn't know that no normal monkey would be able to speak.

"Makoto, what are you talking about? All that monkey does is just screaming and is that why you were going at the corner of the roof? Did you see the monkey?" Sekai asked me.

Sekai's word about monkey had caused Sarujima even pissed way more than before. I was totally surprised. None of them were able to understand what Sarujima said. How was I the only one who could hear him talking? From Kotonoha and Sekai's view of perspective, they heard Sarujima screaming instead of talking like normal human. I tried to calm down and thought this through. Maybe the person who gained Persona ability could hear him talking and those who don't would not be able to hear him talking. If that's the logic, then I could swallow it. But, that doesn't explain of how the concept of having Persona would give the ability to hear animal talk.

"*laugh softly while trying to hide the fact, yeah I saw him over there and I decided to take him in. Kotonoha, Sekai, please don't call him monkey. He hates it. His name is Sarujima," I introduced him to them.

"Ehhhhh, Sarujima. It's a nice name," Sekai liked it.

"Ye… yes. It does," Kotonoha also liked it.

Sarujima regained his composure when he heard that. Come to think of it, I spent quite a long time in Velvet room yet none of them were suspiciously asking me about standing like long time. Was the time in the real-world freeze during my time in the Velvet room? Man, there are so many mysterious things that I didn't expect from all of these. I never believed any of the supernatural from the beginning but I guess I was proven wrong. However, as the incident occurred 2 days before, people started to believe supernatural things. It couldn't be helped. After that, suddenly the school bell rang. We started moving. But, I looked at Sarujima and Kotonoha and Sekai looked at him too.

"We can't take him to the class. No pets allowed," Sekai reminded me.

Before I could say anything, Sarujima said, "Don't worry about me. I will wait here. Just remember to come back here after school. If it makes you any better, I can always go to Velvet room."

"Okay, I understood," I told him that.

Sekai thought I was replying her but the reality was I replied Sarujima. So, Sarujima went off from my shoulder and just waited near the sitting bench. We went back to class and sat down. We followed the lesson until after school.

After school time, I went to the roof again and met Sarujima. Well, since he's sticking with me as a companion, I figured I would take him back to my apartment. But, this is going to be tough as the apartment rules mentioned that no pets were allowed. I guess I would have to sneak him inside my bag.

"Let's go to my place," I invited Sarujima.

He came and I put him inside my bag.

"Ugh, it's hot and suffocating here. Not enough air," he complained.

"Just bear with it. We don't want people to see me hanging around with you. It would be pretty weird," I told him that.

So, I rushed back on my way to my apartment because Sarujima wouldn't be able to stand long inside the bag. I quickly went off from school ground, headed to train station and went home with Kotonoha together. Kotonoha didn't notice Sarujima. So, it was fine. We talked and chatted while on the train. As the train arrived on my destination place, I took off and bid Kotonoha farewell. She waved at me and I did too. I rushed back and arrived at my apartment faster than usual. There, I put my bag and opened it. Sarujima was out cold with his eyes swirling like typhoon. I bet he must have suffocated long enough with the addition of hot air.

"Forgive me, forgive me," I was panicked.

I quickly turned on the fan and he started gaining consciousness.

"*breathing hard, we need another way for me to travelling beside you. This small stupid bag almost killed me," he frowned.

I guess I had no choice but to buy a bigger bag for more air and space so he wouldn't suffocate like earlier. I told him that and he looked happy. As I breathed relief, I went to take a bath and told Sarujima to make himself at home since we're partners. I finished bathing and quickly changed to pajamas. Sarujima and I took dinner together with ramen as meal. In my bedroom, I put on another small bed for him to sleep. He was happy and comfy with it. I smiled because he's happy. Before I went to bed, I wanted to call Kotonoha. I picked my phone and I called her phone number. The phone rang quite long time. After several ringtones, finally she picked the phone up.

"Hello."

"Ah, Kotonoha," I called her.

"Ah, you mean my big sister?" she asked me.

Eh? That wasn't her? Big sister? She had a little sister?

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8 Pure-Hearted's Little sister

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 2  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: ?  
Hermit: ?  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou was taken to Velvet room once again. He was explained deeper about Igor's role, Social Link's concept, the wild card's power, the warning of the future fate and a new companion, Sarujima. As Makoto decided to accept Sarujima as a companion and let him stay beside him, his daily activities would turn into different life once again. Later that night, he called on Kotonoha's number but the one who picked up wasn't Kotonoha. With that, Makoto was speechless.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **PURE-HEARTED'S LITTLE SISTER**

I was completely speechless with the things turned out to be. I wasn't expecting someone other than Kotonoha would pick up the phone. I mean, granted, if it was her parents, I would have prepared. But, I never knew that Kotonoha had little sister all the time.

"Are you by any chance my big sister's boyfriend? Are you two going on a date tomorrow?" she asked me with excitement.

"Ah….. wait, what?" I answered with shyness. I was bombarded with those questions before I had any chance to answer them one by one.

"Right now, big sister is taking a bath for tomorrow," she told me with such a big joy.

When I heard the word "bath", my mind was thinking dirty about Kotonoha. I wonder how she looked like if she's wearing a bath towel and took a bath. I grinned and smiled like a pervert man. Then, I snapped back thinking that I shouldn't think about that. Even Sarujima looked at me with such sharp eyes towards me with a grin smile. I waved my hand left and right to him indicating that it was not what he thought. His hearing's strong enough to listen to my conversation even though it wasn't on loudspeaker mode. When I wanted to say something to Kotonoha's little sister, the phone was out of the line already. I was disappointed and turned into depression. I put my phone on the table and thought that I should rest for tomorrow. However, before taking a rest, I talked a bit with Sarujima about his role, Persona ability and power as well as the things that had happened to me.

"Sarujima, may I call you Saru instead?" I asked him.

"Yes. We are partners now," he gave his permission.

"Alright then, Saru it is. Saru, I have whole bunch of questions about all these things. About Shadows, Velvet room, Persona and whatsoever. I still don't understand about all of these things. I mean it's all hard to just accept these as a normal life," I explained to him about these supernatural.

"Makoto, I can't explain all the questions as you yourself will have to search about the answers of them. Although, I can explain some of your questions. The Shadows are the enemies born within the human's wish and desires carrying with human emotions, which are mostly negative. As you can see, there are many people who live in this world let alone in this city. I suspect that these Shadows will almost always come out whenever human's wish are strayed path out of the road. I was born and created right after you received your Persona ability. So, anything that happened during your time received the power, that I can't answer," he answered partially.

"I appreciated your answers. Thank you," I thanked him.

"My Persona is Utsubozaru. I don't know if you have noticed but you and I have the same power to look the intel within self and enemies," Saru told me.

"I do? But, how?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Enhance your eyes and souls, look deep into your heart and your Persona. You can check its status and abilities as well as Strength and Weakness," he explained the way.

As I followed his instruction, I closed my eyes. I was able to see clearly my Izanagi Persona within my soul and I could see his Strength, weakness and abilities. He's weak against wind but resist against Lightning and completely block Darkness. So, that's how it is. I began to understand how to look into Persona's info. Though, element vulnerability is something that I still don't understand.

"A Persona's status will also inherit to the owner's status as they are one. Also, Persona can also grant its unique ability aside from its normal ability that it can be bestowed to the user. As example, thanks to my Persona Utsubozaru's unique ability of high sense of hearing and eyes, I can hear many voices up to 50 miles and look into Shadows' info despite the weakness status of Fire. Although, my Persona is strong against Wind and Light," he continued explaining.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did he just say that he could hear voices up to 50 miles? His Persona is amazing. Then, what is my Persona's unique ability? I wanted to find out about that yet no clue on how to use it.

"Some Personas do not have specific unique abilities. But, don't let it make you down. As I recall from my master, you have the power to possess multiple Personas. So, it is your desire to choose which Persona that you will bear in your soul. After which the status will be changed too."

I guess my Izanagi didn't have any unique ability or at least I could find out later. But, it's awesome already. I wouldn't mind having this power to protect people.

"Thank you, Saru. It's quite clear now. I am happy you are my partner. Though, I am not sure what kind of misfortune will come to me," I explained my worry to him.

"I have no clue of that," he turned his head showing no knowledge about it.

I offered my hand for him to make handshake. He nodded and gave me handshake indicating we are now officially partner for lifetime. A voice once again echoed in my mind and a vision image showed Hermit Arcana.

 _"I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Hermit Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power."_

The vision and image are gone and suddenly, my phone rang. I broke the handshake and took my phone. It showed Kotonoha. She called back to my phone. I excused myself from Saru for a while.

"Ah, hello. Kotonoha," I greeted her with happiness.

"Yes, Makoto-kun."

"Thank goodness, that surprised me."

"I am sorry, that was my little sister."

"I see, that's your little sister?" I asked in emphasizing.

"Yes, her name is Kokoro," she indirectly introduced her to me.

"Haha. You two have unusual names," I told her that.

"Yes, we are often said by that. Ah, Makoto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"The truth is…. my little sister said she wants to meet you," she told me softly.

"Does that mean I can come to your house?" I asked her happily.

"Yes!" she replied with joy.

"Hooray, then I will sleep early and prepare for tomorrow. Thank you for telling me, Kotonoha."

"Yes, Makoto-kun. I will also look forward of your coming. Good night, Makoto-kun," she virtually kissed me.

"Good night, Kotonoha. See you tomorrow," I told her and virtually kissed her too, mimicking kissing stuff.

I was in a deep happiness that I forgot Sarujima. He laughed and looked at me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, look at you, so hilarious," Sarujima laughed with tearing drops from his eyes.

"Shh….. shut up," I flustered and my face was in beet red.

Anyway, I told him about me going to Kotonoha's house since the next day's Sunday. He said that he would not join as it would bother me. I asked for his forgiveness as I felt bad leaving him alone at home. He said that he had no problem with being alone for a while and teased me that if I went home too long, my apartment room would be messy while laughing cynically. I told him not to dare to do that. We both laughed and then went to sleep peacefully.

The next day, I woke up first. Sarujima was still sleeping like a log. So, I decided not to disturb him and wake him up. I changed my clothes and prepared to go to Kotonoha's house. I hope there would be no Shadows rising. I went to train straight and boarded it. Soon, I arrived the destination and walked until I reached Kotonoha's house. Her house was quite large compared to me who lived in apartment. I envied of her. I pressed the door bell and the gate opened. Suddenly, a little girl ran towards me and hugged me.

"Wow, it's the real thing," she said to me while hugging.

I was shocked. Then, a voice shouted out.

"Hey, Kokoro," Kotonoha ran and tried to stop her.

"Nice to meet you, big brother," she unexpectedly said that to me.

"Bi…. Big brother?" I looked at her and then to Kotonoha.

I could see Kotonoha was blushing. Surely, calling me big brother might indicate that I might be her brother-in-law. Thinking about that greatly embarrassed me. Then, I came in with her permission and took off my shoes. I noticed their parents weren't there and then we proceeded to Kotonoha's bedroom.

Her bedroom was so wonderful. It's full of pink color with quite many dolls and mirrors and anything that you could say about girls' stuff. We proceeded playing cards together, playing challenge in eating chocolate stick with both mouths together. That challenge surely made us totally shy and blush. Kotonoha panicked and she turned away blushing heavily while the stick was still in my mouth. Kokoro was frowning seeing her big sister couldn't finish the stick. After that, the next thing we did was greatly tiring as it required huge stamina to play horse riding with Kokoro. Kokoro sat on my back and I walked with animal style 4-legged while Kotonoha watched with worry about me. Not for about 15 minutes, I gave up and fell down. Kokoro was totally happy.

After that, we decided to take a break in the living room. Kotonoha poured tea on glass and I had a small talk with Kokoro.

"*sigh, Kokoro-chan, you really show no mercy," I looked at her with smile.

"Sorry, Kokoro's so playful," Kotonoha apologized.

I said that it was no problem. I thanked her instead. Kokoro spoke to me about something that really made me promise in lifetime.

"Big sister is so happy these days. Usually, she's showing neutral. I think it's all thanks to you, big brother," she cheerfully said that to me.

Kotonoha heard that becoming so much beet red in her face.

"Hey, big bro. Make sure you will always be big sister's boyfriend, okay?"

I was in a brief of silence for a while and Kotonoha was too. I looked at Kokoro and said to her with full resolution with patting her head.

"Yes, of course. I will always be her boyfriend. I promise," I told her and made a pinky promise.

I also said that Kotonoha's the most important person in the world to me. Kotonoha couldn't look at me with such a huge shyness covered her. Kokoro was grinning. It seems she was really happy and accepted me as part of the family. I think I may have bonded with her. Suddenly, a voice echoed in my mind. A vision image showed the Justice Arcana.

 _"I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Justice Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power."_

I obtained the fifth Arcana. This is getting somewhere. The voice and images are gone once again. I smiled back to Kokoro and Kotonoha that I really spent time with them until nightfall.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9 The Second Encounter

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 3  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto Itou had taken Sarujima as his companion and decided to live with him. As the conversion happened, he was introduced indirectly by Kotonoha about Kokoro, her little sister. He agreed to meet her little sister for the next day. As Makoto arrived in Kotonoha's house, he's greeted by her little sister and the three of them started having fun. Soon, Makoto made a promise with Kokoro to be always Kotonoha's boyfriend.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **THE SECOND ENCOUNTER**

Night had fallen. Kokoro, Kotonoha and I were still talking happily until their parents came home. One of them was Mr. Katsura and the other one is Mrs. Katsura. Kokoro stood up and rushed to her mother and hugged her.

"Welcome home, mother," Kokoro hugged her.

"Kokoro, you have become a good girl at home. Oh, hello there. I see you brought a guest, Kotonoha," said Mrs. Katsura.

"Yes! He is Makoto-kun," Kotonoha introduced me to Mrs. Katsura.

"He…. Hello, my name is Makoto Itou," I introduced myself for politeness.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Manami Katsura," she introduced to me.

Meanwhile, Mr. Katsura didn't say any words to all of them including me but instead, he just looked at me with very sharp eyes. It felt like he wanted to kill me. Kokoro started saying things that cause the atmosphere even awkward.

"Mother, mother. Big brother Makoto is big sister's boyfriend," Kokoro announced out loud to both of them.

That lead me panicked, shocked and surprised. My face was totally white and with line drawn over my face. I felt depressed. With Mr. Katsura's already have high hatred towards me, now I would be hated even more. I think that he didn't like me going out with his daughter. Mr. Katsura folded his hands and looked at me with his very deep anger and disgusts despite saying nothing about it. Manami-san saw his face and tried to calm him down.

"Dear, dear, don't be like that. Kotonoha has already grown up and it is no wonder that she might have boyfriend soon. Look, Kotonoha is disappointed and sad of you," she tried to give him reason not to be angry.

"*sigh," he only sighed.

He sighed and then left the room. Kotonoha felt sad looking her father acted like this. I was thinking this might be my fault. The atmosphere was so heavy. Kokoro couldn't say anything and she was in brief silence too. Thankfully, Manami-san broke the awkward atmosphere.

"Makoto, please forgive him. I'm sure he would understand and happily accept you. He just loved his daughter too much. In any case, please take a good care of my daughter," she smiled.

"Ye… Yes!" I answered back with joy.

I looked at Kotonoha and we looked each other. We blushed and Manami-san and Kokoro laughed at us. It was very late night and I decided to go home. I told Manami-san and Kotonoha that I wanted to go home. I properly thanked them for the greetings and invitation.

"Mo... mother, I'll go walk with Makoto-kun until train station," she offered to go with me.

"*giggle, okay. Just be careful on the way," she gave her okay.

"Ye… Yes!" she nodded and smiled.

"Awww. Not fair. I also wanted to walk with big bro Makoto," she pouted.

"One day, Kokoro. You are still too small to walk around at night time," she declined her eager to walk with me.

After that, Kotonoha and I went to the front door. We put on our shoes and I bid farewell to Manami-san and Kokoro.

"Come again, big bro," she said and waved at us.

I nodded and we started walking together. Kotonoha and I walked slowly as if we didn't want this to end up fast. I thought that I would like to hold her hand because I wanted to feel it. I held her hands and she was in a brief shock. But then, she blushed and her hand gripped my hand tightly. We smiled and then we chatted each other. While walking halfway, she asked me something.

"Makoto-kun, I would like to go to seaside with you for a while. Is it okay?" she asked me.

"Sure, let's go. I don't mind since my mother's not at home," I told her that.

She was happy with my answer and we both walked to the seaside. The seaside route was not far from the train station, it was one way but still had to take a little detour. Then, after walking for about 10 minutes, we arrived at the seaside. No one was at seaside except us. We stood there and saw the sea and the moon. The view was so beautiful and the moon was big. We talked each other lots and looked at the moon together.

"It feels beautiful, right? Makoto-kun," she asked me.

"Yes, it's beautiful. I wish time would just stop and I can spend lots of time with you."

Hearing that made her face red. Then, I continued talking.

"Kotonoha, I….," I wanted to say something to her.

"Yes?" she asked me with confuse face.

I wanted to say that I love her. But, it's embarrassing and I was shy to say that. While I was trying to muster my courage, suddenly I felt something evil. Something that resembled the same as the last encounter. It was the Shadows. I stopped and tried to look back slowly and saw twice as big as human size Shadows. In contrary to last encounter which had 2 Shadows, this time it had 3 Shadows. The appearances are also different. If it was floating orbs last time, now they have resemblance like Human body. 2 of them were like metal giants sporting wrestling speedos while the other one is similar to cupid angel human size. Kotonoha who looked at me in pale face tried to look the same direction as me. The Shadows rushed very fast and tried to attack us. Kotonoha was in deep shock and I grabbed her body and rolled right to dodge with my body fell first in order to not injure Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked her condition.

"I…. I'm okay, Makoto-kun," she told me.

"Kotonoha, please run. I don't want the Shadows to hurt you. I will handle them alone," I asked her to run.

"Bu…. But…"

"Never mind that. Just run!" I reminded her to run one more time.

She nodded and then tried to run but one of the Shadows blocked her direction. She was surprised because Shadows stopped her movement. I looked at her and quickly helped her. I summoned Izanagi with my hand breaking the tarot card coming out from my hand. Izanagi tried to jump to that Shadow which blocked Kotonoha's way. But, it dodged its attack and quickly rejoined the other two Shadows. Kotonoha couldn't move at all after being taken surprised immediately. All of those Shadows came and attacked Izanagi at the same time. Izanagi couldn't dodge all of them and resulted it being pushed aside far. As Izanagi and I have the same soul, the attacks effect also affected me. I was also pushed back and fell down right beside Kotonoha. I tried to move my body, but it was so hurt that I barely was able to move. Kotonoha called to me and kneel beside me. I thought that these Shadows were different compared to the first Shadows we met. As they rushed in once again with this time I couldn't move my body due to injury, I closed my eyes with my arms hoping that my body would move again to command Izanagi. Suddenly, a slashing sound was heard. When I opened my eyes, one of the Giant wresting-like Shadows dissolved and I saw another huge being that's not like human but resembled to monkey shape holding a long staff. It must be a Persona. Then, I heard voices.

"Makoto, are you okay?" said the voice which I am familiar with.

I looked behind me and it was Saru who came to my rescue.

"Saru!" I called him.

"You sure are in a complete mess, you should invite me next time. It's your fault for going home too long," said Saru to me.

"But, how?" I asked him since he came at the right time.

Had he come late, I would have been dead for sure. I was also curious of how he knew I was in danger.

"Did you forget what I told you? My Persona's unique ability granted me extreme sight and hearing. I could see and hear anywhere above 50 miles. That's why I knew you were in danger. Although, I was on the way to your girlfriend's house already and then I noticed you are in danger. Timing couldn't be better," he reminded me.

Well, now that I thought about it, he did mention this and I completely forgot about it. Did he just say that he was on the way? That idiot would surely give away his cover to other people. I doubt people wouldn't notice him and thought that it wasn't weird for monkey to walk around. Shortly after, Kotonoha interrupted me.

"Sa….. Saru, just… talk?" Kotonoha was in deep confuse.

I was in deep surprised as well. Earlier, Kotonoha couldn't understand Saru's words but instead, she just heard him screaming like normal monkey. However, how could she understand what Saru said just now? Moreover, this is not the time to be thinking like that. There are Shadows we need to deal with. So, I calmed Kotonoha down.

"Kotonoha, I know what you want to say but, now is not a right time to ask. I promise I will tell you after we are safe," I touched her cheek and calmed her down.

She seems to have gain composure and nodded. Not for a while, Saru interrupted me.

"How long do you plan on lying down? I need help over here," he asked for backup.

I could move my body now. I stood up and get ready to fight and my Izanagi was ready all the time.

"Sorry, are you ready, Saru?" I asked him.

"Ready as always," he readied his stance.

Kotonoha just sat down and watched us preparing to battle. As we faced the Shadows, Saru told me something before battle began.

"Makoto, now is the perfect opportunity to use enhance sight. Stay calm and listen, some Shadows have weaknesses. I can tell these Shadows have a weakness too. If you can pinpoint that weakness and take advantage of it, the battle will be a lot easier. Try look within the Shadows and you should be able to see the status," he told me.

I followed his instruction and enhanced my eyesight. I looked into the Cupid Shadow type. I could clearly see its status. Its name is Anteros (God of Requited Love), has Lovers Arcana and it doesn't have any weakness and nullify dark and light element. It has wind and Fire attacks. The other Shadow's name is Daring Gigas which Arcana is Strength and weakness is Wind but resist against Physical. So, this is how I analyze the Shadows. It was interesting but there was no time to think. The Shadows began to attack again.

"Makoto, I'll take on this Daring Gigas. You take on Anteros," he told me.

I nodded and we both battled to each of the Shadows. I commanded Izanagi to attack and it charged forward and used Physical attack. But, the attacks missed and Anteros cast extreme large Wind area attack causing Izanagi to be injured and fell down once again. The injury also affected my body and caused huge pain. I never thought the weakness could cause huge pain. In the meantime, I looked at Saru and he was quite having trouble himself with Daring Gigas. Suddenly, a voice recalled me in my mind.

" _You possess the power to obtain new Arcana via the bonds you forge. The power to command multiple Personas and to use them accordingly. You are the chosen one."_

This voice was no doubt Abigail.

"Chosen… one….," I spoke to myself.

After that, I raised my hand and the hand gestures is similar to asking people stop. I pointed to Izanagi.

"Change," that's what I said.

Izanagi then transformed into another tarot card, Hermit Arcana.

"Kurama Tengu," I called another Persona name which I haven't had slightest clue of how I knew it.

I tightened grip my hand and the card was cracking. The blue aura appeared and caused high blasting wind in surrounding. It showed a Persona Kurama Tengu which appearance has demon face but has an Angel wing. Unbeknownst, I looked into its status and knew all about its strength, weakness and abilities. I told him to do the attack and Kurama Tengu used his wind attack on Daring Gigas. It got wounded and dissolved immediately. After that, it used a very powerful physical area attack called "Vicious Strike". The blast impact was powerful enough that Anteros couldn't dodge it. The attack caused Anteros to get heavily injured. I looked at Saru and we both knew what the next step was.

"Saru!" I shouted his name.

"Yes! Go, Utsubozaru!" He replied indicating he knew what I meant.

Both of our Personas rushed toward the weakened Anteros and both punched heavily to it. With both punches came contact to Anteros, it finally dissolved and showed that we had won the fight.

We took a breath for a while and our Personas disappeared. Saru and I fist bumped each other showing our teamwork was unmatchable. Kotonoha called me and I totally forgot about her during our battle.

"Makoto-kun!" she ran towards me.

"Kotonoha," I ran towards her too.

We both hugged each other and she was relief to see me okay. I could see her tears.

"You are amazing," she said to me.

I was blushing. Saru decided not to look that romance part and we both kissed each other. She must have been in shock as this is the second time she witnessed Shadows. Not only that, she saw how our Personas battle and Saru talking. I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't accept these facts.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10 Tragedy?

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 3  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto went to his girlfriend's house to meet Kokoro and have a date in her house. As they enjoyed the day and night passed, Makoto bid farewell to Kokoro and Manami and Kotonoha walked him to train station. They decided to go to seaside to see the view. Upon arriving and watching the scene, they were being ambushed by 3 Shadows, Anteros and Daring Gigas. Saru came in a time to help Makoto and they two battled. As they succeeded in defeating Shadows, Makoto and Kotonoha ran each other and embraced with kiss.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **TRAGEDY?**

Kotonoha and I were still kissing, not wanting to let it go. We both felt warm each other. I was relieved that she's safe. I couldn't bear to see if she's attacked by those Shadows. I could never see her getting into trouble. We were kissing for long time until a certain voice interrupted us.

"*Ahem," Saru cleared his throat.

The moment when I heard that, I noticed that I forgot about Saru. Kotonoha also was aware of that. We broke the hug and kiss and blushed.

"*Geez, Saru. Can't we have our moment for a while?" I complained.

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt but it is late night already and I am hungry," he apologized politely.

Come to think of it, I forgot to leave some food behind before I went to Kotonoha's house. Damn, I must be a bad partner to have forgotten about that. I apologized to Saru and decided to go home and cooked food for him. For some reasons, I was also tired and I could tell that he's tired too.

"Because we used our Persona excessively, our stamina are also decreased drastically, thus we need to eat to regain stamina," Saru mentioned the price in using Persona.

So, that's what he meant. The more we use our Persona, the more tiredness we get. I guess we have to be careful to next time. Then, Kotonoha walked to Saru.

"Um….. thank you, Saru," she patted his head.

"It…. It is no big deal," Saru blushed.

It seems that Kotonoha and Saru had become friends. It's good though at least that's one less worry that I had to think about since no one except me and Kotonoha can hear Saru talking. Now that I mention it, how could Kotonoha understand Saru? I asked Saru about this.

"Saru, how come Kotonoha can understand what you utter? Previously, she was just listening to you screaming like normal monkey," I asked him.

"*grrrr, who are you calling a monkey?" he frowned.

"Ahhhhh, I am sorry," I bowed my head and apologized.

Kotonoha was just laughing seeing us like that.

"*sigh, anyway, the reason why your girlfriend can hear me talking is because she saw my Persona. Any person who sees my Persona and being exposed to it will gain the ability to understand what I am saying. It is like your brain cognitive begins to understand of what I said," Saru explained.

"Then, why didn't you use your Persona earlier when you meet Sekai and Kotonoha? At least, they will know that you can talk," I asked him.

"You fool. Not only using Persona unnecessary will I get tired easily, but also using Persona in public will trigger massive panic for sure as no one can accept that we have Persona that is something beyond the human. Only use your Persona when it is necessary. Otherwise, do not waste on it," he reminded me.

"I understand," I nodded.

"I…. I see," Kotonoha also nodded.

Kotonoha began to understand partial about these facts and looked at both of us. I talked to Kotonoha about this and asked her once again to not to tell anyone about this.

"Kotonoha, again please do not tell anyone about this. We do not want to cause panic. When the time comes, I will tell my friends. Also, now you have understood why Saru can talk and he has the same power as me, the Personas. We basically are partner now and we live together in my apartment," I told her.

Kotonoha nodded and felt happy that I had friend like Saru.

"That's great, Makoto-kun," she smiled brightly.

"Hehehe. I supposed tomorrow at lunch break, I will tell you about Velvet room," I told her.

"Are you sure you want to tell her about Velvet room and my master?" Saru asked me.

"Well, I don't mind if it is just her. I don't want to have any secret in my relationship with Kotonoha," I assured Saru.

Kotonoha who heard that became even moved to what I said. She thought that I must have valued our relationship so much. She grabbed my face and face towards her and kissed unexpectedly, although it's a short kiss but I loved it. Then, we broke the kiss and Saru asked me.

"That being said, have you already bought a bigger bag?"

When he said bag, my face was shocked. I completely forgot about that. He noticed from my expression that I totally forgot.

"*Geez, now I have to suffer once again in that small backpack of yours," he complained.

"Ma…. Makoto-kun, does that mean Saru will come with you every day at school? But, school doesn't allow any pets," Kotonoha asked me.

"Yes, he will come with me every day as I have mentioned before, we are partners. Earlier, I planned to buy bigger bag with you today. But, I ended up playing with Kokoro and stayed with you until this late night, hahahah," I laughed and told her.

I told Saru to just stay at my apartment for just one more day since I would go with Kotonoha tomorrow to Sakakino to buy bigger bag. Kotonoha agreed and we got our planned date for tomorrow. She looked so happy.

"Well, it's fine for me. Just as long as you don't forget to leave some food behind before you go," he folded his hands.

After that, Kotonoha, Saru and I walked to train station. It's fine for Saru to walk freely because at this hour, there were no people nearby at the train. Mostly, people were already sleeping. The train came and we entered the train. I waved at Kotonoha and she did too. We smiled. The train's ETA was 20 minutes. After that, we arrived to the area closed to my apartment. We walked and then not for long, we arrived.

As we entered the apartment, I quickly prepared food for him as I was also hungry. I cooked fried rice. Despite having no expertise in culinary, I did my best that I could. Luckily, my mom bought lots of ingredients so I could cook fried rice with whatever side dish I could. After several minutes of cooking, the fried rice was done. We both enjoyed it happily. Saru commented to my cooking as "not bad" for amateur. Sure, this was my first time but I never thought that it would be this good. I was happy. I was thinking if Kotonoha could try and commented about it. It's decided that I would cook for Saru and Kotonoha one more time the next morning. We finished eating and I took a bath. After that, I changed to pajamas and we prepared to go to bed.

"Today was such tiring day, Saru," I said to him.

"Of course. Battling Shadows is always tiring," he replied.

"Thanks to you, I was able to figure out how to use enhance sight and how to use Persona according to its ability," I thanked him.

"No worries, it's what partners for," he smiled big.

"Don't worry, I will buy the bag definitely for sure tomorrow. So, just bear with it staying at apartment for one more day," I assured him.

He understood of it. I laid down and I looked deep in my soul. I wished to see what Personas that I had achieved. From what I could see, I gained Izanagi, Kurama Tengu, Sarasvati, Raphael and Melchizedek. Right now, Kurama Tengu is set as main. Based on the abilities and Status of Raphael, I decided to set this as main. I guess that's how I changed Persona on and off battles. It seems that from my assumptions, I could only gain one Persona for each Arcana. I bet there are still more than what I have thought. I should have looked into library for more info. Well, I guess tomorrow it is. After changing Persona, I decided to sleep.

The next day, I woke up and as usual, Saru was still sleeping. I didn't know Saru's a sleepyhead type. Nevertheless, I quickly took a bath, prepared food fried rice the same as the night before and cooked for Kotonoha and Saru. I prepared two lunch boxes. One is for Kotonoha and the other one is for Saru. I put one on the table so that when he woke up, he could just eat directly. I put the other one in my school bag and prepared to set off. I went off from my home and headed straight to train station. There, I met Kotonoha.

"Good morning, Kotonoha," I greeted her.

"Good morning, Makoto-kun," she smiled.

I talked with her until the train arrived and we both entered the train. I told her that I cooked a food for her and in such coincidence, she did that too. We both giggled. I felt like someone was watching us but I ignored it since I was talking with Kotonoha. Not for long, the train arrived and we both walked to school and to each class respectively. I sat down and Sekai looked at me with such evil smile.

"Ehhh, sounds like we have someone who is very happy now," Sekai teased me.

"Sh… shut up," I blushed and looked away.

"Well, I am happy if you are happy. I will be going on with Setsuna and the others for lunch. So, good luck with your lunch with Katsura-san," she winked.

Well, I couldn't say any better but to thank her. We started the lesson as the bell rang. Until for several hours, lunch break arrived. I took out lunch box from my bag and quickly went to roof. I arrived first. Kotonoha hasn't arrived yet, so I decided to wait. Not for long, Kotonoha arrived.

"I'm sorry, Makoto-kun," she apologized to me.

I looked at her and noticed that she didn't bring anything in. Earlier, she said that she also cooked a food for me. But, I didn't see anything that looked like lunch box. Moreover, I saw some kind of tears coming from Kotonoha's eyes. She looked like she was about to…. Crying?

"Makoto-kun, I'm…. sorry. I fell down and the lunch box was….. All I got was just tea," she started crying.

I put down my lunch box on the bench and walked to her. I hugged her and said that it was no big deal. She kept crying but relieved to hear that.

"You can always try it tomorrow. I will be looking forward to it," I whispered in her ears.

She nodded and stopped crying. I pulled her to sit on the bench and let her try my lunch box.

"So, how's it?" I asked.

"It's delicious, Makoto-kun," she expressed her happiness in eating.

She ate happily and finished my lunch box. I am so happy that my cooking was loved by my lover. Although, she was visibly sad that I couldn't taste her food. I assured her that the next day she could bring it for me. I also told her not to be sad since we would have date to buy bigger bag. She rejoiced and couldn't wait for that. I was about to tell her about the Velvet room but considering her situation right now, perhaps I should wait until the next day.

Several minutes before the bell, I forgot that I need to go to library to check the tarot information. I asked Kotonoha to walk together to her class and she accepted. We walked until we arrived in her class. She thanked me for the moment during the lunch break and I nodded. After that, I ran straight to library due to lunch break time was almost over. I checked in the general section of books. I found out about tarot books and looked for Arcana page. I checked that there are 22 Major Arcana with which I had seen and obtained 4 Arcana. I understood now that I could gain 18 more Arcana relationship with 18 more Personas. However, the question was who are those 18 rest that I would bond with? Before I could think hard, the bell rang. Luckily, I got the information what I needed and headed back to class and resumed the school lesson.

After lesson, I went to school gate to wait for Kotonoha. She arrived not long after me. We went together to Sakakino in search of bigger bag.

After arriving in Sakakino, we both searched in many shops. However, it was no luck as many sold the small bags just like mine. I sighed and thought that Saru would be disappointed. Then, I spotted something over a shop across the big road. It's also a bag shop. I figured if this one didn't have it either, then I had no idea on where to search for it anymore. I told Kotonoha to wait here as it's dangerous. She nodded and I waited at the side of the road until cars are cleared.

As I looked left and right and there were no cars, I walked quickly to cross the road. While walking midway, suddenly a very loud honking came from my right.

 _*HONKKKKKKKKKK_

When I looked at right, it was a big truck with a very high speed. The distance between it and me was so close. The truck driver tried to stop the truck but it wasn't stopped immediately. The speed was slowly decreasing but it's still enough to kill a person. It was too late for me to dodge. The truck hit me and I was bounced far enough and the truck stopped. Then, loud voices came from several people at Sakakino. But, the loudest one was from Kotonoha.

"MAKOTO-KUNNNNNNNN!" she shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11 Survived

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 3  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto decided to buy bigger bag for Saru so that he could fit in and could travel with him anywhere. With that, Makoto and Kotonoha went to Sakakino to search for that bag. After searching for many shops, they didn't have luck to get it. Then, Makoto spotted a bag shop across the road. He asked Kotonoha to wait while he crossed over. Suddenly, a high-speed truck came and couldn't stop in time, resulting a crash to Makoto.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **SURVIVED**

The truck crashed on me and I was bounced quite far. Seconds later, the truck managed to stop. After being bounced for several meters distance, I stopped and laid down. Most of the cars stopped because of the accident. Most of the voices I heard were from townspeople there. I could hear their screaming, shouting and talking.

"Oh, my god!" one of the woman said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" one of the woman screamed.

"QUICK, CALL AMBULANCE!" one of the man shouted.

However, my concern was Kotonoha. She must be worried about me. I could hear her screaming loud.

"MAKOTO-KUNNNNN!" she screamed and ran towards me.

I looked at left right side. There was no people nearby me. I looked at the sky. Oddly enough, I wasn't even injured. No blood, no pain, no injury. I looked at my hands and sure enough, there was no signs of blood gushing out. After that, I closed my eyes and looked at my Persona, Raphael. I looked within its abilities and status. There was one thing that's interest me. It has "Null Physical" ability despite the status reflects zero resistance to physical. Does that mean that I am completely immune to any physical damage? That's way wonderful. I didn't know that Raphael's unique ability is to nullify all damage from Physical. Surely enough, had I set other Personas as main which has no "Null Physical", I would have been dead for sure. I guess I could say I was lucky.

Kotonoha's screams was getting louder and it snapped me in instance. I looked at her and she was crying while running. I had made her worried. I must apologize with her.

"MAKOTO-KUN!" she shouted.

"Kotonoha," I said to her while still laying.

"Makoto-kun, *cries. Are…. Are you okay?" she kneeled beside me.

"I am fine, Kotonoha. Besides, normally people would have died from this. But, I survived thanks to my Persona," I smiled at her.

"Thank god," she hugged my face and her tears dropped onto my face.

While personally I would enjoy this moment, however the fact that I just created commotion would be all over the news. It's best if we better ran away from this before people thought that I was just a freak that survived from this.

"Kotonoha, let's run quickly as fast as we can. The bag will have to wait for a while. Judging from this, I would say I would be all over the news if they found me still alive with no blood and something," I told her.

She nodded and agreed. I was thinking whether I had Persona which unique ability is to do stealth or give high speed in running or something else. The time was very limited as people started coming towards me although the distance was still quite far from them to see me. I looked within my soul fast and I saw my Persona Melchizedek. It has unique ability "Flight" which gives the user the ability to fly. That's even cool but, how the heck do I use this? Without further thinking, I just set Melchizedek as main Persona and suddenly, I was overflowed with knowledge on how to fly. I quickly stood up and grabbed Kotonoha. I raised my hand and flew horizontally to the other side from where people saw me. If I flew vertically, I would have been spotted for sure. The speed was incredible. It's almost the max speed of car that can produced. Kotonoha screamed a little considering the speed was too fast for her.

"Kyaaa," she screamed.

As we managed to leave people's sight of view, I flew vertically and headed straight to my apartment and trying not to be seen. Kotonoha closed her eyes and couldn't see below. I grabbed her tightly so she wouldn't fall. For about 20 minutes of flying which is already night, we arrived. Kotonoha and I arrived at my very own apartment door. I quickly opened using my key and went inside my room with Kotonoha. I breathed heavily thinking that earlier event was just disaster. Saru who was watching TV was completely confused about us.

"Makoto, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you," I tried to catch my breath.

"Try me," he challenged me.

So, we sat down together and I told Saru how the accident happened, getting no injury and Persona's unique ability "Null Physical" and "Flight" and how we went back to my apartment while flying. Oddly enough, he wasn't surprised and kind of expecting of it already. Though, he felt that I was not cool that I deliberately showed to people that I had power beyond human.

"*sigh, luck you that you weren't seen. if my intuition is correct, the news should be coming right about…. Now!" he told us.

Kotonoha, Saru and I sat together in sofa and watched the news.

" _An accident happened at approximately 18:30 pm near the Sakakino town, a truck driver was reported to have a problem with the break. He reported that the break was fine since he drove in the morning and suddenly, it stopped working. The townspeople reported that a man was crashed by the truck and bounced quite far distance. When the police came to investigate, there was no corpse found on the site. The police had questioned the witnesses of the townspeople about the reliability of the source as there was no blood on the site as well,"_ the reporter reported.

The news continued. It's a good thing that I wasn't caught on camera and quickly left the scene. I would rather avoid the police or some sort of higher authority. I sighed and felt relieved. Saru suddenly said something.

"It must be the work of Shadows," he suddenly said that.

"Are you sure? Shadows did this?" I asked to confirm.

"Yes, there is no doubt. From what I can see, a truck that big should have been checked for the parts whether they are obsolete or rusty. I highly doubt that they missed checking such important parts seeing that it takes a great skilled driver to drive that huge mechanical vehicle. Furthermore, the news mentioned that it was working fine until recently with no rational explanation. Who could have done that beside the Shadows?" he deduced the point.

"I see. So, the Shadows are trying to kill me?" I asked again.

"More or less, I am also their target. Whatever this is, the Shadows can't be underestimated. They operated in secret and if necessary, they can resurface to create panic. Our job is to maintain in secret while defending the society from Shadows," Saru told me.

"I see. Is there no way to kill the Shadows permanently? I mean like they will keep showing up all the time."

"Unfortunately, even I do not know about that. If we can find the core of what causes the Shadows to resurface, we can destroy them permanently," he said.

That seems like trouble for us. It's a mystery. I had still very limited knowledge about Shadows. The core... it wouldn't be easy to find it. But, if we want to end this thing, we have to try. That's what I kept to myself. Kotonoha was even more worried about me while listening to all of these.

"Ma… Makoto-kun, are you going to be okay?" she was worried.

Honestly, I didn't know what to answer. I just touched her cheek and tried to calm her down. Luckily, she calmed down and showed a bit smile. I realized that it's already late night. So, I asked Kotonoha if her parents would be worried if she went home late.

"Um… I would like to sleep at your place. Can I? I almost lost you and I just wished I could stay with you today," she begged with her sparkling eyes.

I honestly when I saw that, couldn't reject her.

"But, what about your parents? Won't they get angry?" I tried to ask about them since I would like to avoid being scolded by her dad.

"It's okay. I will call them and tell them I will stay at your apartment," she said.

I nodded and she called to her home. They picked up and I could hear Kokoro's voice. She sounded like jealous when her sister had sleepover in my place. However, she's okay with it and told her mother. Her mother also gave an okay. I couldn't hear her dad's voice though. It could be that he's not at home. But, I might think this is a bad idea at all since her dad would start to hate me even more. However, I have already agreed to Kotonoha. Oh well, screw it then. She finished calling and smiled as well as me. Saru broke the moment by asking a question which reminded us again.

"So, did you get the bag?" he asked us.

"Saru, I am sorry. We searched many shops but the bag was not even big. I found a shop across of the road of the town. Unfortunately, that's when I got that accident happened. I figured Kotonoha and I better ran away before we were on the news which I am glad I did that. I decided to try again tomorrow. Had I not changed my Persona to Raphael, I would have been dead for sure. Also, had I not asked Kotonoha to stay, she would have died and I would have lost her forever," I told Saru and looked at Kotonoha.

"Saru-kun, I'm so sorry. We will look again tomorrow," she told him.

He sighed but said that it's good that I was okay. At least, he wasn't mad. In any case, this is the first time I had woman sleep in my apartment. The problem is that the bedroom is only one and it's also not wide. Do… does that mean I will sleep together with her on the bed? My face was totally in beet red. I snapped out quickly. I offered Kotonoha to take bath and I said to Saru and her that I would prepare the food. This night will surely turn into different night.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12 Our First Night

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 3  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

The truck crashed Makoto and bounced him quite far in distance. Miraculously, he survived thanks to his Persona unique ability. As the townspeople tried to help Makoto by calling ambulance or police, he quickly ran with Kotonoha using another Persona's ability. They arrived at Makoto's apartment at that night. With the news about the incident all over in TV, they managed to avoid it. Kotonoha asked for her parents' permission to stay at Makoto's apartment. They agreed and then, they would have their first night.

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **OUR FIRST NIGHT**

I prepared the food and cooked in the kitchen. I decided to cook ramen for this night. It took quite short time to finish cooking. Kotonoha had just finished bathing by the time I finished the food. She came out with the towel that I gave to her covering most of her body including her breasts. I was just putting the food plates on the table when I saw her. I had a nosebleed and surprised. Then, I quickly snapped out and wiped my nosebleed. Saru was not even fazed and just looked normally. She looked at me with embarrassment. She asked me if I had pajamas or clothes that she could wear. I tried to look at my closet. I found extra pajamas that the design is also suited for woman. I gave her blue pajamas and I left her in my bedroom so she could change. I told Kotonoha that the food was ready and we would be waiting for her. Saru and I sat on the table. Kotonoha then finished changing and came out with my pajamas that she wore. She's beautiful I must say. Then, she sat beside me and we started eating our food.

"Happy eating!" All three of us said.

The three of us ate ramen and Saru and Kotonoha both loved it very much. I remembered Sekai told me that Kotonoha loves eating noodle. This is why I wanted to cook ramen for her. Three of us talked and got to know each other while eating. We laughed, we smiled and seems like Saru had gotten out of his temper to her since she last called him monkey. Kotonoha had already adjusted and accepted that Saru could talk. So far, she's the only person who knew lots about these supernatural things. The Persona, Shadows and Saru's talking. Although, she hasn't known about Velvet room yet. I would tell her the next day at school. The three of us finished eating.

"Thank you for the food!" All three of us thanked for the food.

I put the plates on the dishes and I was yawning. As it had already been quite late night, we decided to sleep. Then, Kotonoha and I brushed teeth together before going to bed. Saru's usually sleeping beside me in my bedroom despite his sleep place is on the floor. However, since today Kotonoha had sleep over with me, there's no way I could let Saru sleep in one room with me. I called Saru and whispered in his ears.

"Saru, um… if it's okay, can you sleep outside at sofa just for today?" I whispered to him.

Saru wanted to ask why but he looked at me and Kotonoha. He grinned widely and looked at me with quite evil eyes.

"Ahahaha, I know what you want to do. Alright, alright. Just keep it down. I want to sleep," he told me with his finger poking my face.

Kotonoha didn't know what we were talking and looked at us with confused. I smiled abruptly and welcomed her to my room as Saru took blanket and pillow to sofa.

"Does Saru usually sleep in sofa, Makoto-kun?" Kotonoha asked me.

"Ye… yeah, hahaha. He says he loves it," I tried to lie.

Saru ignored that and he quickly slept like a log. Man, if I were him, I would be able to sleep easily that fast. I turned off the lights in living room and my bedroom. Kotonoha and I then sat on my bed and quickly lay down facing each other.

"Makoto-kun, I'm happy," she said to me.

"Me too. Hey, Kotonoha. I am happy that you want to stayover. This is my first time having woman in my bedroom," I replied her.

"Really? I am glad to be the first, Makoto-kun," she giggled.

"*smiled, Kotonoha, I love you," I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Makoto-kun," she kissed my forehead back.

Then, we looked at each other and cuddled. I held her hands tightly. Her hands were warm and I smiled.

"Makoto-kun."

"Kotonoha."

Our face was getting closer and before I knew it, we kissed. We did French kiss slowly and our tongue touched each other. The taste of her saliva is delicious. Our first kiss didn't end up fast. It took at least one minute for that kiss. Without further instruction, my face just moved by itself. My face moved slowly to Kotonoha's cheek and then her neck. I bit softly on her neck as well as her ear.

"Ah…. Makoto-kun," she moaned.

From that moaning, she must be feeling good. I tried to roll beside her clothes partly. She felt extremely shy. Now, her left shoulder is not covered and I could see her bra string. I continued kissing softly at that spot and then bit and suck it. Due to that, she had hickeys on her shoulder.

"Makoto-kun, you are so naughty," she teased me.

"I'm…. I'm sorry. You are so beautiful," I said to her.

It makes her happy and I continued my kissing around her shoulder. My hands suddenly moved without thinking. It's like it has its own mind. I wondered if I should touch her breasts.

"Screw it," I said that in my mind.

My right hand touched her right breasts. I played with her nipple and tickled it. Her moaning gets louder and she felt good from it in conjunction with the kissing. While playing with her nipple, my face went lower part to her left breasts. I licked her nipple and bit it softly. With two of her nipples being tickled and bit, she was in deep excitement and felt extremely good that her body won't stop moving. She was like being struck by thunder and did sudden move.

"Ma…. Makoto-kun, I… I feel like I want to cum," she said.

Hearing that makes me even more actively playing both of her nipples. Come to think of it, there wasn't any feeling of her wearing bra when I touched and bit her. It wasn't so thick to the skin. Does that mean she was expecting this too? My god, I really love my girlfriend so much. While my right hand kept touching her breasts, my face moved to her face and kissed her suddenly. Not for long, my right hand moved slowly to her stomach and then lower and lower until I touched her vagina.

"Ah!" she was shocked.

We stopped kissing. Her feeling of wanting to cum suddenly stopped. I was thinking that it might be too fast so my right hand stopped suddenly. Kotonoha was confused as to why I was stopping.

"Makoto-kun," she whispered.

Her hand guided my right hand that was stopped earlier and she put it in her vagina again. Her vagina was quite wet and I rubbed her vagina. My face went to her neck again and kissed softly. I did that for several minutes and I could tell that her vagina gets wetter than before. She felt like wanting to cum again.

"Makoto-kun, if you did that… I'll …. I'll… Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cummed.

Her lower pajamas got wet from orgasm and made my bed wet partly. I stopped for seconds to give her a break. She breathed very heavily. She looked at me and smiled. Her hands touched my face and she pulled me right to her face. We kissed again.

"Makoto-kun, that was amazing," she said.

I felt shy. It was my first time doing this so, thus making me completely virgin. Judging by her reactions and how she cummed quite fast, she must be a virgin too. Then all of a sudden, she touched my penis despite being covered with clothes and I got a full boner from that.

"It's my turn, Makoto-kun," she rubbed my penis softly.

I was in freeze about what she did. I guess she's completely innocent. I wondered how good she is in this taboo thing. She made me feel good so much that I had maximum erection for that. My penis is about 18 cm size. Kotonoha was surprised to feel that it's big. I don't want to be the only one who felt good at that time. So, I quickly kissed her again and tickled her nipples and then did a new movement which is licking her armpit. I raised her hands and my face went straight to it. I rubbed it using my face making her giggled and tickled. She laughed as she couldn't endure that ticklish feeling making her stopped rubbing me. Her armpit smells so good. Then not for long, I stopped and looked at each other for a while. I was really so shy on what I am going to do next. My hand went to the button of pajamas. Starting from top, I untied it slowly and my hand was trembling. As all the buttons are untied, I took off her pajamas clothes and now she's half naked. Her breasts are so big. It makes me feel like I want to grope them forever. I kissed her nipples and tickled it at the same time using my right hand and my face. She keeps moaning from that. Then, I moved and kissed her vagina which is still wet due to orgasm earlier. The taste of her juice is delicious as well. Not even a slightest bit do I feel gross about it. Since I couldn't drink all the juice due to the lower pajamas cover it, my hands reached to the lower pajamas and started to undress her. As usual, my hands were totally trembled as she might feel shocked and not comfortable. I did slowly to see her reactions. She just smiled and so I kept undressing her. I also pulled her underwear down and now she's totally naked. I could see her vagina and she's clean over there. I took the underwear and smelled it. I totally loved it and I could cum just by smelling her underwear alone. She giggled and pinched my cheek saying that I was naughty. I just laughed and then threw her pajamas aside. I continued kissing her vaginas and licked around it. Her hands grabbed my hair and rubbed it softly indicating that she felt good. I did not really understand about the reproduction of woman system. However, I felt like I learned it while doing it. I felt something bit bigger in her upper vagina. It feels like a small peanut. I licked over there and she moaned suddenly and her voices was louder than before. That must be her clitoris. I keep playing her clitoris and then licked around vagina and even tried penetrated although shallow into her vagina using my tongue while my hands were stimulating her clitoris. Doing those actions conjunctively, she felt like wanting to have second orgasm soon. I keep doing that but this time, with a faster speed. Then, all of a sudden, she cummed. Her juice was overflowing on to my face. But, I didn't mind it and drank all of those juices. It's delicious like drinking strawberry.

Feeling a bit tired, I lay down. Kotonoha got up and with her instinct, she kissed me. I bet this time, she must be doing the action. She did exactly the same as me earlier. However, I felt like I got boner easily and felt way too good for it. She bit my shoulder, my nipple and licked it. This is the first time I felt this good. I wanted to do this with her always if I knew it's this good. After that, she untied my pajamas button one by one slowly and then managed to undress my upper clothes. She put it aside and then continued licking my nipples and playing it with her hands.

"Ko…. Kotonoha," I moaned loud.

The stimulation is even better when I was half naked. My penis was hard as rock. To make things even better, her hair also tickled me because it's quite long. I love the smell of her hair and the fact that some of it touched my neck, nipples and my face gave me extra stimulations that I could achieve orgasm any soon. I do not want to reach orgasm that fast so I tried to hold it down. After that, Kotonoha reached to my lower pajamas and undressed it with my underwear slowly. As I got completely undressed, my penis is revealed. She was shocked and looked at it with amaze. She put aside my pajamas and touched my penis. It was feeling too good. She just touched it without rubbing and that's already way too good. I don't think she had a knowledge on how to do it. So, I taught her a little.

"Kotonoha, rub it up and down slowly," I told her.

"Like… this?" she asked.

She rubbed up and down exactly what I instructed. Oh my god, it feels so good that I want to cum. Not only that, for several seconds she sped up her rubbing making me unable to hold it on. I told her to stop as I still wanted to do more to her. I grabbed her body and laid her down. I tickled her armpits using my hand and she laughed so hard. She countered back by tickling me too and we had a tickle fight that time with fully naked each other. After such a long tickle fight, while on top of her, I called her name.

"Kotonoha."

She looked at me and nodded as if she knew what I am going to do next. I opened her legs and her vagina is revealed wide. Before I put it in, I rubbed her vagina using my penis alone with unknowingly touching her clitoris. That alone was enough to make me good and she felt it too. I rubbed her quite long and then suddenly, I positioned my penis ready to penetrate her. But, is she really okay with it?

"Kotonoha, do you…. want this?" I asked.

"Ye…. Yes, Makoto-kun. I want you to be my first," she smiled.

That proves that she's a virgin. I must be very careful for our first sex. I nodded and then I put my penis closely to her vagina. I moved forward slowly. It penetrated little and it was quite difficult. She felt pain and I could see that. I moved forward even more slowly and slowly until blood coming out from her vagina. She felt extreme pain when I did that. I didn't know what to do. Using my instinct, I stopped for a while and kissed her so that she won't feel the pain. I think that it's working as she doesn't feel any pain for a while. It was still halfway penetrating her and after she felt okay, I continued pushing forward. She started feeling pain again and then suddenly, both of her legs locked me on my butt which means I couldn't back out. Feeling that sudden act, I unconsciously pushed deeply. Without knowing that already, my penis is totally penetrating her and is inside her vagina.

"Ma…. Makoto-kun," she called me out in pain.

I hugged her so that she would feel better. I stopped the movement so she would have time to adjust the pain.

"We are one now, Kotonoha," I whispered.

"Ye.. Yes, Makoto-kun. I am so happy," she whispered back.

"Can…. Can I move?" I asked her.

She nodded and then I started moving. I pushed and pulled my penis in her vagina. Unlike earlier before penetrating, it's smooth this time. Her inside vagina was so tight and I could feel my penis is like being choked from it. Not only that, her overflowing juice makes my penis wet and could deeply penetrated her easily. My penis reached at the end of the vagina and I keep pushing and pulling that. Soon, I increased the speed making both of us extremely good while hugging her and her legs locked me. After doing that for 15 minutes, I stopped since I wanted to try different position. This time, I asked her to sit on top while I lay down. She nodded and she grabbed her penis and put it inside her vagina. She began moving and started moaning. Her big breasts bounced up and down. It's so sexy.

"Ah… Ah," she moaned.

To make her feel good, my hands reached out to her breasts and tickled her nipples. She did that too to my nipples making me extremely good. We both satisfied each other. I love this position as I could adjust when I should cum and I could see her whole naked body of her with my penis inside her vagina. Because of this act, I felt like I'm almost at climax and I could tell she's going to have the third orgasm soon. I told her to stop and I grabbed her and laid her down again. We reverted to original position and I put it in again. I started moving and kissed her while hugging at the same time. She locked me up so I wouldn't be able to pull out. All of those actions conjunctively made us extremely good.

"Ko…. Kotonoha, I… I am going to cum soon," I said.

"Me too, Makoto-kun. Let's cum together. Cum inside me, please," she said to me.

Wait a minute, isn't that going to make her pregnant? I really don't want to make her pregnant considering that her family except her father just trusted me.

"Kotonoha…," I said to her with deep fear.

She grabbed my face and said, "It's okay. It's safe today."

Hearing that makes me no regret and I keep penetrating faster in her vagina. Soon not long after that, I cummed.

"Ko…. Kotonoha….. Ahhhhhhhhh," I moaned.

"Makoto-kunnnnnnn," she moaned too.

We both cummed at the same time and I cummed inside her. My sperm was so much that some of it came out from her vagina. We both lay down and breathed heavily. Our sweat covered our body. I held her hand tightly and she did too. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you, Makoto-kun," she said.

"I love you too," I replied her back.

We kissed and then slept together while naked and covering our body with blanket. That's how our first night together ended. Our relationship has improved much higher in a certain degree now.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13 Fear

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 4  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

After surviving and avoiding all the news about the incident crash, Makoto and Kotonoha decided to lay low in his apartment until the surrounding clear. At that night, Kotonoha decided to have sleepover with Makoto due to her worry. She got her permission for her mother. Sarujima, Makoto and Kotonoha had dinner and talked together. Afterwards, they decided to sleep and then Makoto and Kotonoha had their first cuddling sex moment in his bedroom. With this, their love life had turned into new level.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **FEAR**

Morning has risen. I opened my eyes slowly and look at the ceiling of my bedroom. The light of the sun shined brightly in my room. Slowly, I looked beside me. There, Kotonoha was sleeping so peacefully with my arm hugging her. We were both still naked and covered by blanket. I smiled and kissed her forehead. That kiss caused her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Kotonoha," I said.

"Good morning too, Makoto-kun," she replied and giggled.

We both kissed shortly and then I took the clock to see what time it is at this moment. The clock showed 6:30 am. The school starts at 7:30 am.

"Oh my god, we might be late already," I panicked and woke up from bed.

Kotonoha wasn't as panicked as I am and instead smile but she and I get readied for the school nevertheless. The time was so limited that we had to split roles to save time. She took a bath first while I cooked bento for Saru, Kotonoha and me. Then after she finished which I still haven't done with cooking, we exchanged the roles. I took a bath and she continued cooking bento in my place. For that actions and role, it took at least 20 minutes to finish them all. Also, Saru was still sleeping on the couch. He really loves to sleep. Even with that much noise of panic, he still is hard to wake up. I could say only by shouting to his ear directly will he awake from that. Of course, that would be instant killing for sure. We put his bento on the table while I took Kotonoha bento and Kotonoha took mine. We both put it in bags and we set off to school together.

With a very short time to train station for about 10 minutes, we ran as fast as we could. Train starts moving at 7:00 am precisely. The school destination takes 20 minutes to arrive. I think we might have a chance not to be late. We ran while holding hands together. People would start seeing us as a couple now. Nevertheless, 1 minute before the train arrived, we arrived. Both of us caught a break for second and took a breath hard. We made it at least. Train just arrived and we boarded the train. While inside the train, we chatted about last night.

"Makoto-kun, yesterday was…," she wanted to say.

"Ahhhh, not so loud, Kotonoha," I interrupted her so people wouldn't know what we were talking about.

I told her that this place was not good to talk about that and that roof would be perfect place. Nevertheless, we giggled and smiled. Not for long, train has arrived at the destination place. We had only 10 minutes before school bell rang. Again, we ran as fast as we could while holding hand together. As we arrived to school gate, we made it barely. A minute left before bell rang, I told Kotonoha to go to her own class and I would go mine.

"Yes, see you later at lunch, Makoto-kun," she waved and went straight to class.

"Yes," I replied.

I ran to the class and when I arrived, the bell rang exactly. Most of the students have already sat in their sitting table. Kuroda-san, Sekai, Kiyoura-san all looked at me in such confused way. They must have thought why I came late as usually I come early. I went to my sitting place and then, Yamamoto sensei came. Sekai started whispering to me as usual.

"It is unusual for you to be late, Makoto," she stated.

"Ah, yes. I got overslept," I lied to her.

Obviously, I wouldn't like anyone to know including Sekai that I had my first sex with Kotonoha considering both of us are not virgins anymore. Not only would it be total embarrassing for me and Kotonoha should anyone know it, we would also be reprimanded by her parents. Anyway, class started and as usual I couldn't concentrate in the class because of yesterday's event. Come to think of it, my Persona is set to Melchizedek. It means that I have the ability to fly. That's cool. Kotonoha was the only person to see that.

"*sigh, I could take her anywhere if there wasn't people nearby in this area," I mumbled to myself.

In the mid of mumbling, Sekai sent me a note.

"What are you mumbling about?" she wrote to me.

"It's nothing," I wrote back.

"Did something happen between Katsura-san and you?"

"Of course not. If it was, you would be the first person that I tell," I assured her.

Looking my last reply made her bit smile and relieve. I guess she didn't see anything suspicious of me. I couldn't blame her though since a lot of things happened to me. The incident that happened the day before, the Shadows mastermind, Velvet room, Persona and what's even more weird, my future ordeal. It's been quite some time since I went to Velvet room. I had no reason to go there yet. Maybe sooner or later I will. Not for long, the bell rang indicating lunch break. It has also been quite some time since Sekai joined us for lunch. I decided to ask her to join.

"Sekai, do you want to eat lunch with Kotonoha and me?" I invited her.

"I'm sorry. I have a plan already with Setsuna and the others," she rejected.

"Oh, okay. Take your time," I politely accepted her rejection.

Kiyoura-san then came to Sekai. She looked at me with such calm face. However, she didn't say anything at all. I wondered what could it mean with that look.

"Well, good luck, Makoto," she wished me luck.

I waved at her and then I stood up and took my bento that I cooked with Kotonoha together. I headed straight to roof for lunch.

Kotonoha has arrived first before I did. She was sitting there, but her face doesn't show happiness. It shows extreme sadness. I came to her and sat together. I asked her if she's okay. She didn't give me the answer but instead just silence face. It looks like she's about to cry as well because I could see her tear drops.

"Ma, Makoto-kun, I'm sorry. The bento from yours was…..," she said while her tears dropping.

At this point, it would be impossible to trip over twice as Kotonoha is not that kind of clumsy and gullible. I wanted to hear what she said but she couldn't continue. I wasn't even mad. It was more like confused because we both cooked in the morning together.

"*crying," Kotonoha cried on my shoulder.

I couldn't stand seeing her cry. I pat her head and calmed her down. I waited long for that. After she had calmed down, I asked her to know the truth.

"Kotonoha, I need you to tell me. What happened to lunch box? It's okay, I won't get mad at you," I calmed her down.

"I.. I… I can't," she couldn't say.

I could tell that she's in deep fear. From her side of view, it might be the indication of bullying. Someone might be bullying her. The question that I should ask is who. Who in the world would try to hurt Kotonoha? I doubt a girl like her would make lots of enemies. Kotonoha isn't that kind of person. I guess there's no use thinking that. I opened the bento and gave her chopstick.

"It's okay, Kotonoha. Let's split this and eat together," I smiled.

She was sad, but accepted my offer nevertheless. She ate it and I could tell from her face that it was delicious. I tasted it and it was delicious as well. My cooking has improved for sure. We both finished eating and we looked refresh. Although Kotonoha is still not recovered from her fear, however she showed signs of happiness for a little. At least, that's better. Now that I mention it, we still need to buy bigger bag for Saru. I told Kotonoha that we would go on date and buy bigger bag for Saru. Hearing that made Kotonoha smiled so big. However, based on the previous day's experience, we must be very careful. The Shadows are now dangerous opponent. I can't no longer underestimate them. Not only that, I doubt that the incident from the day before has calmed down. There might be police nearby and many townspeople there. However, if it is for Saru, then I will gladly do it. I guess this is the time for us to do reconnaissance mission for the search of the bag.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14 Operation Desert Storm

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 4  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Kotonoha had her sleepover in Makoto's apartment. That morning, they were about to be late for school. They prepared bento together by exchanging roles in order to save time. As they arrived school, they followed the lessons until lunch time. During lunch time, Makoto went to roof followed by Kotonoha later on. Makoto had hoped to taste Kotonoha's cooking but due to another accident, he didn't get to taste the cooking. Makoto suspected it was some sort of bullying but had no evidence to prove it. Nevertheless, they planned going on date to find bag for Saru after school.

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **OPERATION DESERT STORM**

Kotonoha and I were still on the roof discussing about plan to buy bag. Kotonoha said that we should split up in order to decrease the chance of being caught or recognized by townspeople. I told her that I agreed with her. I also told her that we should put on disguise clothes so that people wouldn't see us as the same people previous days. She nodded. It's a good thing I brought extra casual clothes for me and Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha, let's name this "OPERATION DESERT STORM"," I said while pointing to the sky with cool style.

Kotohona giggled and then laughed looking at me like that. I felt like dumb showing off like that, but I'd do that just to see her smile. I told Kotonoha that the name is "Desert Storm" because in the desert, we try to hide from the sandstorm to reach the target. Townspeople in this case, is the sandstorm. She nodded understandably and then not for long, the bell rang indicating the lunch break was over. We returned to our class and followed the lesson again until the end of the school.

After school, Kotonoha and I met at school gate. Before we departed, I took her to school restroom where no one was there. I handed her casual clothes that could be fit for woman. We both went to restroom and changed clothes with me going to boy's and Kotonoha went to girl's. As we finished changing, we look totally different compared to our last date. With this, people wouldn't be able to recognize us. Then, we get ready to depart to train station. Again, I felt numerous eyes were looking at us the moment we departed from school gate. When I turned back, there was nothing except students that I never see. Then, we walked together until we reached at train station. We boarded train as soon as it came and went to Sakakino town. During our destination to Sakakino, I noticed a person familiar in my class, that was Kuroda-san. I think I saw her looking at us with a bit of contempt. But, I ignored her. It doesn't seem like Kotonoha noticed her or rather yet, I doubt Kotonoha knew her. Time passed and the train arrived at destination. We walked to Sakakino town and arrived. I had doubt that we might get discovered by townspeople. However, none of them recognized us. It means the disguise worked.

"Kotonoha, I will go to the shop that I saw last time across the road. You can try to find the other shops we haven't explored. I will meet you back in 30 minutes," I told her.

"Yes, Makoto-kun. But…," her eyes expressed sadness and worry.

"Don't worry, I will be careful this time. I have my Persona," I smiled to her.

She got relieved and then we split up. Before I started moving, I closed my eyes and looked within my soul. My Persona is set to Melchizedek at this moment. I changed it into Raphael so that I won't die from that last incident from that truck. After that, I started moving and crossed the road. Oddly enough, nothing happened. I managed to cross the road and arrived at the front door shop. I opened the door and went in. The shop has lots of bags even big one. I looked around more because there are lots of choices. Honestly, I didn't even care about the design. Plain black is enough for me as long as Saru fit through. After several minutes making choices, I finally decided to choose this bag which is big enough to fit Saru. Not only that, the design is not so obvious than those school bags making it perfectly cover for me to put Saru inside. I take this bag to the counter cashier, made purchase and then be gone with it. I walked out from the shop and returned to the rendezvous point.

I crossed the road again with the bag in plastic and arrived at rendezvous point. I could say that the mission was successful. No panic in the crowd, no distraction and the townspeople didn't think anything weird of me. Saru would able to join with me every day to school. I still had 5 minutes before Kotonoha returned. I took my smartphone out and checked for messages. There were so many messages. One of them was from Sekai.

" _Makoto, how's the lunch? It's been quite some time since Katsura-san talked to me. If she didn't talk to me about anything, then that means there was no problem between you two. I am envy. Anyway, Setsuna, Nanami and Hikari are with me in Burger café right now. I also am enjoying time with them. Good luck,"_ Sekai wrote to me.

Looking at the message made me a bit odd. Sekai thought about me so much. The kiss from last time still bothered me. It's as if unsolved mystery. I put that aside for the moment as I noticed that the time is a bit far from the promised meeting point. It's been 10 minutes. Kotonoha should have arrived by now. I'm worried of her. I should go search for her while still remaining hidden until we arrived at my apartment.

I walked around Sakakino town to search for Kotonoha. I didn't have any luck. I couldn't find her. I was starting to get worried. I just remembered that I have the power to sense aura based on the unique ability that I looked. If I wasn't wrong, it was Izanagi. Then, I quickly changed my Persona and then I closed my eyes and concentrate. In deep dark view, I saw an aura of Kotonoha surrounded by 4 people not far from here. These auras are dark, filled with deep hatred and anger and…. Lust. I opened my eyes in panic. Kotonoha is in danger. I quickly ran towards the direction of those auras. I ran and I ran until I finally arrived at a very quiet alley which no people went through. I observed the situation by hiding near the wall. I saw Kotonoha and she was being surrounded and from what I saw, she couldn't escape. There was no gap for her to run through. Her eyes are crying and she was in deep fear. Those guys' clothes are similar of punk style and they are rebellious.

"He he he he, where are you going? Come on, let's go out somewhere," said the first punk.

"You ain't going anywhere, girl," said the second guy.

"You are so beautiful. Be my wife or else I will rape you and come haunt you for the rest of your life," said the third guy.

"No one is going to come and save you. It's time to taste the body of yours," said the fourth guy.

"No… no," Kotonoha felt helpless.

What these guys said makes me completely angry. However, from the situation, I was supposed to keep quiet and stay hidden in secret so no one would see me having supernatural power Persona and panicked. But, Kotonoha is also in danger. What should I do? While I was thinking so hard, they started getting closer to Kotonoha. There wasn't even time for me to argue. Of course, I would save Kotonoha even if I am exposed.

"Screw the cover up bullshit. No one is messing with my girlfriend," I said that loud in my mind.

Before I approached them, I put the bag leaning on the wall and I changed my Persona to Raphael so I would be invulnerable to Physical attacks. I suspected that these guys might have knives or guns. Those are physical types and they won't hurt me. Also, Raphael's other abilities include physical attacks "Sword dance" which deals massive damage to enemy. I think that would do. I came out from my hiding spot. I am pretty sure this would screw up the operation. However, Kotonoha comes first and I do not care what Saru will say.

"HEYYYY!" I shouted.

Those people turned around and looked at me with such annoyed.

"Ma…. Makoto-kun!" she felt happy to see with tear of joy.

Then, they laughed at me.

"HAHAHAHA, it's just a kid. Look kiddo, stop being a hero. Go home if you don't want to get hurt," said one of the punks.

"What if I want to get hurt? You bastards. She's my girlfriend. Touch her and I will make sure you will get what you deserved," I looked at them with intense anger and deep stare.

"Hooooo, she's your girlfriend? Then, don't worry. We will take good care of her," one of the guy's arms circled around Kotonoha's shoulder with a piece of knife pointing at her neck.

Looking at that made me even burst out of anger more. I walked towards them slowly.

"Stop! Don't you care what will happen to your girlfriend?" said the guy who circled his arms around Kotonoha with the knife pointing even closer to her neck.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Normally, in this situation, people would get scared and stopped being hero. But, I was different. I didn't feel fear, in fact I felt anger. Is it because that I possessed a power? Nevertheless, I would use this power for justice. Then, I pointed to three of the punks each.

"You, you and you. Come at me. I will give you a chance to hurt me," I challenged them.

"Cocky brat. Don't be sorry when you die."

All three of them charged to me. One of them used a knife and pierced through me. One of them punched me and one of them shot me using a gun.

"MAKOTO-KUN!" Kotonoha shouted.

"Whoa, hey there. I admitted that your boyfriend is tough. However, he's dead now," said the guy who was still taking Kotonoha as hostage and trying to restrain her.

I was still standing and not falling down. As what I have expected, there was no pain, no blood. The knife, the punch and the bullet that came through me. All of them are nullified as if there's an invisible shield that blocks all damage. The knife that pierced through me, I didn't feel like being pierced at all but instead, it shattered to pieces.

"What!" said one of the guy with a knife.

I grinned widely and looked at them. Their faces were in confused. They must have thought what I am since no normal person would be able to stand up after receiving those attacks.

"Are you finished now? It's my turn," I grinned and said to them.

All of them took back step and went backward. I raised my hand and a tarot card which is Lovers emerged from surface. All 4 of them looked confused and eventually become curious.

"What…. What is that?" said one of the guy.

"RAPHAEL! SWORD DANCE!" I shouted.

I broke the tarot card and a powerful blue aura surrounded me creating powerful wind. 3 of the punks were pushed back and bounced quite far. They fell down. One of the guy who was still restraining Kotonoha had deep sweat and his hands were trembling. Kotonoha looked at me with relief as she knew that I would save her any soon. Raphael emerged behind me and its appearance is similar to Archangel from the Christian mythology god. It wore heavy armor and wielded sword.

All 4 of them looked at me. They are now inflicted with fear.

"Who….. who are you?" said one of the guy with trembling voices.

I ignored his words and pointed to them. Raphael charged and inflicted one of them with its signature attack, the Sword Dance. The guy got slashed through and bled heavily making him unconscious. After that, it slashed another two of them leaving the last one who was still restraining Kotonoha standing. As he was the last person standing, he released Kotonoha and kneeled down.

"Pl…. please… mercy," he bowed down.

I came to him slowly and Raphael standing by behind me was waiting for me to give order. I looked at him down. I collected power in my fist and punched him hard which was enough to cause him unconscious. Raphael vanished. I breathed heavily and looked at Kotonoha.

"Kotonoha," I was no longer in anger when I looked at her safely.

"Makoto-kun, Makoto-kun!" she ran and hugged me.

"*cry," Kotonoha cries heavily.

I calmed her down and pat her head saying that she's safe already and that it's okay. I dropped my tears. If I had come late, she would have died for sure. It makes me glad that I have this power to protect my lover.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15 The Conflict

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 4  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto and Kotonoha promised to have a date again to search a bigger bag for Saru. Arriving at Sakakino town, Makoto and Kotonoha split up to find it. As Makoto went into the store across the road, he found a suitable bag which was best for Saru and himself. After that, Makoto returned to rendezvous point only to find that Kotonoha wasn't there. He searched for her and when he found her, Kotonoha was surrounded by 4 punks. There, the fight happened and Makoto's Persona caused fear to them and slashed all of them. They were reunited and thus, the two lovers joyfully embraced.

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **THE CONFLICT**

I hugged Kotonoha long enough to calm her down. This must be her first experience in dealing this situation. I want to be there for her. I want to protect her always. She's my only blue Angel. I don't want to lose her. I'd gladly sacrifice myself to protect her. I am thankful that I have this power.

"Makoto-kun," Kotonoha uttered softly.

I looked at her and gave her a relief look. I touched her cheek and I also wiped her tears. Then for a moment, a voice came not far from us. It wasn't so loud but Kotonoha and I could hear it loud enough.

"Ah!" a person startled who seemed to be a woman based on the high pitch voice.

Kotonoha and I turned around and looked at the voice's direction. I couldn't see that clearly. It was quite dark. However, I figured it must be a person near this town. Also, judging from the situation, she must have misunderstood this event. She must have thought that I had done terrible to these punks. Come to think of it, they were still alive, but barely. They were just unconscious due to extreme pain and blood gushing out. The situation just turned from bad to worse. Our main purpose was to avoid any ruckus. Thanks to these punks, our operation failed. I just hope that woman didn't see me using Persona.

"Makoto-kun, what should we do?" she asked me in such fear of being discovered.

"Let's run away fast," I said to her.

Kotonoha nodded. However, after taking few steps running, I turned around and looked at those punks. No matter how cruel they were, they were still human. Killing people is never a good thing. There must be always a reason of why they turned into this low.

"Kotonoha, wait. Please stand guard in case anyone passes this alley," I told her.

"Okay," she nodded and watched the alley.

I looked at 4 of them and I closed my eyes. If I remembered correctly, I have Persona that has healing ability although it wasn't unique. It was Sarasvati. She has skill "Mediarama" which can heal moderately to all allies. I changed Raphael to Sarasvati. I summoned her and she surfaced. She looked like Hindu goddess. She seems to be using one of the musical instrument. Oddly enough, since I put her as my main Persona, I know all about music and arts. This must be the unique ability of Sarasvati. Anyway, I commanded her to use Mediarama and the healing worked. It heals the wound that I inflicted badly earlier despite not all. Some of the wound are still easy to be spotted. This should be enough to give my service to them. The healing managed to make them conscious although they were still not waking up. They were just uttered the word in pain while their eyes were still closed. After doing that, Sarasvati vanished and I decided to move from the spot. Kotonoha looked at me from all those healing process and she was happy that I made the right thing to save them. I took Kotonoha's hand and the bag that I put it leaning on the wall before. We ran together until we reach to the train station.

At the train station, we took our breath slowly. I couldn't believe that this day became disaster after the first truck incident. However, we managed to purchase the bag. With this, we wouldn't need to go to Sakakino town for a while until the incident calmed down. Not for long, the train arrived. This moment, my apartment and Kotonoha's are in two opposite way so that means that we would take different train.

"Makoto-kun, thank you for today. I am so happy you are with me until now. I am okay now. I can go home straight," she told me.

At this time, it's almost night fall. I couldn't let her be alone after earlier incident. So, I held her hand and said something to make her safe.

"Kotonoha, please let me escort you until we reach your home. I want to protect you until you arrive safely at home," I looked at her and held her hand.

"Makoto-kun," she looked at me with teary eyes.

She nodded and she said that she wanted to walk with me longer. So, I boarded the train with her together and went to her area destination of her home. By the time we arrived at the destination, it's already night fall. We walked slowly until we went to her house. We talked about how we first met, how we got together thanks to Sekai, how I purchased the bag for Saru and everything until this moment. Honestly, I would like her to forget everything that happened earlier. If by being with her could make her forget, then I would be glad to be her side always. We laughed together and giggled. Unbeknownst to us, we arrived in front of her house gate. We didn't realize it. Kotonoha rang the bell and the gate was opened. There, Kokoro, Manami and Mr. Katsura were standing waiting for her sister and their daughter to come home.

"Big sister, welcome home. Big brother Makoto!" she came to us and hugged us.

Kokoro never changed. She's always happy and cheerful although her big sister is more solitude, introvert and quiet. I wondered how they can be this different. My face turned to Mr. Katsura suddenly. His face is even way angrier than our last meeting. I got panicked and quiet all sudden. He spoke something to his daughter.

"Kotonoha, where were you? Do you know that this is already late?" he scolded her with quite loud voice.

"Fa…. Father," she got trembled.

Kokoro released the hug and looked at her father in sad face.

"Dear, please don't be like that. She was just going on date with her boyfriend," Manami tried to calm her husband.

He looked at his wife and stared her quite sharp that it caused her to be quiet after all. He turned back on me and Kotonoha.

"It turns out that this kid only brings bad influence to you. I can't believe you even dare to come home late as you promise us to do what we want and be the expectation for us. Ever since you got him as your boyfriend, you have broken every rule that we have talked about since you were small," he scolded her quite loud.

"Father…..," she said to him.

"Not only that, this kid must have done something bad to you. He must have taken you somewhere that no high school girls would go, didn't he?" he kept ranting and blaming me.

"Fatherrrr…," she uttered again but this time her tears dropped again.

Manami and Kokoro could just watched in sadness. I could only look down and couldn't help but to understand his position as a father.

"You there, kid. Speak up! What have you done to my daughter? Where exactly did you take her to!?" he questioned me with such loud voice.

"I… um," I couldn't speak even if I wanted to.

Honestly, I didn't want to backtalk with Mr. Katsura. This is not in my list. I wanted to befriend with her family so I could get closer to Kotonoha and one day, I may get their blessings and permissions. I kept looking down and looked at Kotonoha.

"See? This proves that you bring bad influence to my daughter! From now on, you will…"

Before he could finish, a very loud voice that even dominant to Mr. Katsura stopped him from continuing.

"FATHERRRRRRRRR!" Kotonoha shouted while dropping her tears.

Manami, Kokoro and Mr. Katsura all looked at her as well as me. I could see that Kokoro was about to cry and Manami's even more sad than before. But, Mr. Katsura kept talking back to his daughter.

"Kotonoha! How dare you talk back to me! This proves even further that he is bad influence to you," he pointed at me and kept scolding her.

Normally, a person in my position should have backtalked and fought back. However, I didn't feel any anger at all. I could understand in his point of view though I didn't like him keep pointing finger at me and blaming me all the time as he didn't know the whole story.

"Father! You are the one who's so ignorant about everything. You are the one who's bad influence to me. Ever since of those rules you have been mentioning until now, I couldn't get any friends because I was too busy to be your expectation like playing piano. I couldn't bring myself to be friends to anyone at School because I was afraid and never learn to socialize. Saionji-san is my only friend because she came to me and introduced me to Makoto-kun and Makoto-kun is the only person who's willing to stay beside me, accept me no matter who I am, love me and protect me. Can't you even see that Makoto-kun is willing to escort me back to home!? Where were you when I need you the most!? I was almost raped by punks and if Makoto-kun didn't save me in time, I would have been their slave already!" she shouted to her father.

When they heard what their daughter said, they were shocked. Mr. Katsura became loss in speaking. Manami and Kokoro couldn't hold their shocking surprise when Kotonoha told them she was about to be raped. I kept looking down and then looked at them to clarify the truth.

"It's true, Mr. Katsura-san, Manami-san, Kokoro. Kotonoha was approached by 4 punks and they were about to rape her and make her as their servant. If I didn't come on time to save her, she might not be able to be the same person as I know. We split up on our date earlier to search this bag to save time. We promised to meet back to meeting point in 30 minutes. Kotonoha wasn't there so I searched for her. Then, that happens," I told them too.

"Father! I hate you!" Kotonoha screamed and then ran inside the house while crying.

I was left alone. Kotonoha ran inside the house and possibly to her bedroom. I wanted to chase her but looking at this situation, this is a bad idea. They looked briefly to Kotonoha and then looked at me. Mr. Katsura who was in deep anger earlier had calmed down. It seems that her daughter's words snapped him out. I could tell that he was feeling guilty as he was looking down. He couldn't say anything. I bet more than anything that he loves his daughter the most. It's usually father and daughter's love being the strongest and vice versa. I guess at this moment, it's not that same case. I just hope Kotonoha would be okay. But for now, I need to make sure that her parents are okay too.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16 Bond

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 4  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: ?  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: ?  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto saved Kotonoha from punks that were trying to sexually assault her. Despite hurting his lover, Makoto healed them using his Persona. Kotonoha and Makoto ran away before they were caught by people there and thought to be the one who responsible. As they decided to go separately at the train station, Makoto changed his mind and wanted to escort Kotonoha home. Arrived in Kotonoha's house, her parents were waiting and her father was furious at her and kept blaming Makoto. This caused Kotonoha to be angry at her father and went in house in tears.

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **BOND**

A brief of silence enveloped in the atmosphere after Kotonoha ran inside and cried. Her parents were distraught and her father was feeling very guilty. I wanted to comfort them. However, I was not in the right position to do that. Any more words that comes out from me would just worsen the situation. They turned their face on me. Mr. Katsura was the one who started saying something.

"Makoto…. Wasn't it? I am sorry to have accused you of everything. I was quick to judge people. That's my habit. The truth is I really love my daughter. I don't want her to fall into bad influence. You saved my daughter, right? You have my thanks. Right now, I don't think she wants to see me. Go, I'll give you permission to see her," he said that to me while looking sad.

"Yes," I replied.

I excused myself to both of them and went inside the house. Hearing what her father said makes me thinking that he must have trusted me already. But, I felt bad. I did really bring bad influence to Kotonoha. I mean that I had sex with her. I wondered what would happen if he found out? I decided to ask Kotonoha for this later. I took off my shoes and headed straight to Kotonoha's bedroom. I opened the door and found that she's still crying. She kneeled down and cried all the time in her arms. I approached her and touched her shoulder. She looked at me and suddenly hugged me. I embraced her hug tightly.

"Makoto-kun," she still cried.

"It's okay, Kotonoha. Your father was sad and feeling guilty. He truly loves you. Don't hate your father, okay?" I told her that and to comfort her.

"I don't hate my father, Makoto-kun. I love him so much. I just felt that he abandoned me."

"That's not true. He worries that you might be falling into bad influence. He doesn't think of me as a bad influence anymore," I relayed to her.

Kotonoha looked to me and I wiped her tears and smiled to her. She stopped crying and smiled to me. I kissed her quick and it was short. It's a good thing that she quickly rejoiced. This day must have been bad for her. If I wasn't there, she would have committed suicide.

"Um, Kotonoha," I wanted to ask her something.

"Yes?"

"Your father has already trusted me. But, I can't help but to wonder that it's true I might bring bad influence as he said. Well, we did have sex. What would happen if he finds out? There's no way that he will forgive me," I looked down.

Kotonoha smiled a little and touched my cheek.

"It's okay. We are always together no matter what the situation is. Father has to accept the reality," she smiled widely.

I calmed down from those words. At least, I wouldn't have to think of it for a while. After a brief of chat, I asked her to go down in the living room together and meet them. She agreed although felt awkward due to earlier conflict. So, we went downstairs together and her parents including Kokoro had already sat down. Her father was relieved that she's okay. Manami-san smiled to see us together and Kokoro became cheerful once again. We sat down together facing opposite of their directions.

"Ahem, Kotonoha. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I didn't know what happened to you and didn't know your condition. I am the worst father ever," he apologized to Kotonoha.

"Father, I am sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted out loud. It's just that I don't want you to keep blaming Makoto-kun. He's my everything. I love him so much," she said with blushing.

I was blushing too and once, the atmosphere which was awkward became enjoyable, teasing and fun atmosphere.

"Oh, my, dear, it seems that we have found our son-in-law already," Manami-san teased her husband.

"Yeahhhhh, big brother Makoto is with big sister," Kokoro burst out with happiness.

Mr. Katsura was shocked but nevertheless, gave his approval indirectly.

"Well Kotonoha and Makoto, I have these two tickets to pool in Aqua Square. I received it from my company. My colleagues made reservations but I won't be able to join because something came up. I guess you could use it instead of me on Sunday," he offered to us.

"Ye… Yes! Thank you very much," we both thanked him.

"Not fair, I wanted to go with big brother and big sister too," Kokoro pouted.

"Well, I will buy extra ticket then for you. Would you mind taking Kokoro together?" he asked us.

"Of course, the more the merrier," I said to him.

We had quite a long talk until I suddenly noticed that it's way too dark. I must go home to cook food for Saru. I excused myself and told them that I wanted to go home.

"Oh? Going home already?" Manami-san asked me.

"Yes. It's already dark. I am afraid that waiting any longer might be not good to me. Besides, we have school tomorrow," I told them the reason.

"I see. That's too bad. Come and play with Kokoro next time and feel free to come at our house anytime to see Kotonoha hehehe," Manami-san teased me.

"Mo… mother!" Kotonoha blushed.

"Ha ha ha ha," I forced myself to laugh.

Her trust on me seems to be at very high level. It's as if I'm part of the family this moment. Then, I heard a voice echoed in my mind and showed me Temperance Arcana vision.

" _I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Temperance Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power._ "

The vision vanished and I couldn't help but smile that I obtained a new bond.

"Father, may I escort Makoto-kun to train station?" Kotonoha asked.

"No, let me. I want to speak with him for a while," he insisted.

"But….," Kotonoha was reluctant.

"It's okay, Kotonoha," I smiled to her.

Kotonoha then agreed reluctantly. She might be afraid that her father might scold me behind her back again. I don't think that's the case at this moment. Mr. Katsura changed since earlier. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. Then, we took off together. I put on my shoes and he did too. I also didn't forget to take the bag. I bid farewell for them and waved at them. Kotonoha, Kokoro and Manami-san waved at me. We walked while talking until to train station.

"Makoto," he called me.

"Hmm? What is it? Mr. Katsura-san?" I asked him.

"I am grateful that Kotonoha chooses you. I never see her love someone like you so much. She has changed lot ever since you came into her life. I could say that if you weren't with her earlier or weren't in her life, she might have committed suicide because of my foolish attitude and strict rules. I wasn't a good father. Because of my busy work, I haven't had any time to be with her and Kokoro. She might be thinking that I abandoned her. I wasn't really sure on how to approach my daughter," he relayed his bit past to me.

"Mr. Katsura-san, that isn't true. Kotonoha loves you very much. It's true that she felt abandoned but never once is her love decreased. She expects lot from you, a father. I am just her lover. But, the only thing that can't be replaced is the love between father and daughter," I said to him.

"Makoto… heh, looks like I was being lectured this deep," he sighed and then laughed suddenly.

"I… I didn't mean that," I startled because of my rude manner.

"Don't worry about it. Then, please take care of my daughter and thank you again for saving her," he thanked me.

I smiled and nodded. Mr. Katsura-san is indeed a good person. He isn't bad. Earlier he acted hostile to me because of overprotectiveness to Kotonoha. As I suspected, a father's love to daughter is awesome. My father, on the contrary, is different. I don't know what he's doing but I hate him for leaving me and my mother. My little sister, Itaru, lives with him although she doesn't like him either. I guess Mr. Katsura-san might be my father-in-law. I shouldn't think too far. His trust to me has increased to the point he really gave his permission for me to be with Kotonoha. Once again, a voice echoed in my mind and a vision showed me Hierophant Arcana.

" _I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Hierophant Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power._ "

The voice faded and the vision vanished once again. Then, we talked and talked about other things until we finally reached the train station. As the train came, I boarded it and I waved to Mr. Katsura-san. I looked at the bag and at least, Saru can join with me the next day to school. The day has been long enough for all of us. However, I can't wait to go to pool in Aqua Square soon with Kotonoha and Kokoro on Sunday.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17 Sunny Joyful Little Sister

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 4  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: Mr. Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: Manami Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: ?  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

An intense conflict happened between Makoto, Kotonoha and her parents. After a shocking truth spilled from Kotonoha, her parents were in extreme shock. Mr. Katsura who was angry became saddened and guilt due to being unable to protect his daughter. Makoto managed to comfort Kotonoha and the two had a talk with her parents in the living room. With the awkward atmosphere finally lifted, the family began to put what's in the past aside. Mr. Katsura decided to apologize to Makoto and escorted him to train station despite Kotonoha's reluctant to let him escort. The two had a talk and they got closer and finally trusted Makoto to protect his daughter.

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **SUNNY JOYFUL LITTLE SISTER**

As the train arrived, I walked slowly to my apartment. It was so peaceful night. I thought lots about my life. Thinking so much that I didn't notice Sekai was standing in front of me.

"Makoto," Sekai called me.

"Sekai? Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I went to your apartment but I couldn't find you there. However, I noticed that Saru was there. Is that a bag? Did you buy it?" she asked me.

I told Sekai that I had a date with Kotonoha earlier and went to buy bag for something. Of course, I didn't tell Sekai about incident with Kotonoha earlier, why I purchased this bag and the conflict with Kotonoha's parents earlier. I asked Sekai why she went to my apartment. I thought she had no business with me or I thought that I forgot something from her. She told me that she just wanted to see me and check my condition. The moment when I heard that, Sekai really did care to me. However, I see no reason in doing that act. She sees me every day at school except Sunday though. I mean, wasn't she overexaggerating? Sekai said something to me that interrupted my plan to go on pool with Kotonoha on Sunday.

"Makoto, do you want to come to my apartment on Sunday?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry, I will go with Kotonoha and Kokoro to pool in Aqua Square on Sunday. Her father gave us two tickets and he would buy one extra for Kokoro," I told her.

"Eh? Sounds like you have got yourself father-in-law. That's too bad," she teased me.

I just laughed briefly of that. Sekai didn't mind of it. However, I could notice that she felt down from me rejecting her invitation. She then walked past me.

"Well, it's all set. I'll go to pool too with Setsuna, Hikari. You should bring Taisuke too. He's your best friend," Sekai suddenly turned and said that with a huge smile.

"Wa… wait a minute. I," I tried to say something.

Before I could continue, Sekai interrupted me.

"I wanted to go to pool to have relax. Don't worry, I won't bother you with Katsura-san and her little sister. Later," she smiled and waved behind to me.

It just turned even more disaster. I just wanted to be alone with Kotonoha and Kokoro. But with Sekai and the others, I don't think I could. What a way to ruin the mood. With that, I kept walking until I finally arrived at my apartment just before entering the building. An unexpected event just occurred. A voice called me and when I looked at the voice's direction. It was Itaru, my little sister.

"Big brother," Itaru called me.

"Itaru!? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here by yourself," I was shocked

"Itaru ran away from home. Itaru wants to see big brother. I hate daddy," she told me.

Itaru must have waited too long. But, Sekai said she went to my apartment not long ago. She should have met Itaru. The fact that she didn't tell me or mentioned anything must have meant that she didn't encounter Itaru.

"Itaru, did you wait long?" I asked her.

"No, Itaru just arrived," she replied.

My suspicion was correct. That's why Sekai didn't see her. It's one thing after another. I don't have any choice but to bring her in and let her stay.

"Alright, Itaru. Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Hmmm, anything is good. Itaru will eat anything that big brother cooks," she didn't mind for the food.

"Okay, Carrot and peaches then. Your favorite food," I smiled to her.

"Okay! Big brother? Is that a bag? Did you buy it?" she smiled and asked.

"Yes, big brother's bag is too small already. I bought it for wider space," I lied to her.

Then, we walked until we reached to my apartment's door. I took my keys off from my pocket and opened the door. Hold on a minute, now that I mentioned it. Where did Sekai get the keys to enter my apartment? I never gave any keys to Kotonoha nor Sekai. Don't tell me that Saru opened the door for her. As if a normal monkey could know how to open the door. Saru is indeed special. But, Sekai not even once knew that Saru could talk or behave like normal human. I just hope Saru didn't expose himself. As I opened the door, Saru was standing there looking at me with pissed but comedic face. He's also grumbling.

"What time do you think this is? I am so hungry," he grumbled.

"Ha ha ha. I am sorry, Saru. I will cook for you now," I laughed briefly.

"Big brother? A monkey? It just screamed," she asked me.

As she said that, I looked at my little sister with shocking face and Saru got pissed even more.

"Who are you calling a monkey, you little child!?" he shouted out loud.

"Th… this is my pet. Ha ha ha ha. His name is Saru. Don't call him that, okay? Itaru?" I gave her instruction not to call him that.

"Wow, big brother has a pet named Saru. It's wonderful. Itaru loves it," she ran to Saru and hugged him.

"Gah!" Saru got suffocated.

"It… Itaru, go easy on him," I told her that while reaching to her.

Itaru released the hugged and Saru was able to breath easily then. I just laughed from that comedic actions. Itaru then went exploring my apartment.

"*puff, *puff. Who is this?" Saru asked me while whispering when Itaru is not looking.

"It's my little sister and she doesn't know that you can talk or behave like human. So, keep it down until she's asleep," I warned him.

We both agreed that he would act like usual common monkey and I did my part. After that, I cooked in the kitchen before taking bath. I told Itaru to take bath first and she followed it with joyful. When I looked at Itaru, it seems that the burden of my life has been gone. She's so cheerful. I envied of her. I love my little sister. As I finished cooking carrot, peaches and bento for Saru and myself, I put them on the table. Saru went ahead and ate first due to extreme hunger since I left him in the morning. He finished it instantly and his stomach was full of food. While Itaru was taking bath, I showed the bag to Saru.

"Here it is. With this bag, you can now join me to school," I showed him with happiness.

"Finally, I couldn't wait at this apartment every day anymore. The bag is big enough. This should do," he expressed joyfully.

We tested the bag's space and it was enough for Saru to fit in. Turns out it wasn't a wasted at all. Now, Saru can officially join me anywhere. That's assuming that we don't get caught by school's staff. I put the bag aside and started eating as well. While I was eating, I turned on the TV. A very shocking news made me stopped eating. It showed the picture of the alley that I went earlier. There were reporters showing those 4 punks I encountered that evening.

" _We interrupted you viewers to bring up the news from recent incident in the evening earlier. 4 people have been reported attacked by a young high school man. They claimed that he was a monster who had supernatural powers. The injury part from their body chests indicated from being slashed by a giant sword. A woman witness saw that young man and reported to nearby police station. The police came and managed to call ambulance for them. Their status currently is recovering from those injuries. The woman mentioned that his appearance is plain with a slightly skinny build and average height. He wore a school uniform,"_ the reporter reported.

" _He…. He was.. a monster. A spirit came behind….. him and it slashed us,"_ one of the punks said with struggling.

" _We interrupted the viewers with another news…,"_ the reporter continued.

I turned off the TV. Saru and I looked at each other. It seems that he wanted to ask me something as he had seen my expression earlier.

"That was you, wasn't it? Did you use Persona to beat them up?" Saru asked me in serious tone.

"I couldn't help it. They were molesting, harassing her and Kotonoha was in danger. Although despite injured them, I also healed them bit with my Persona."

"*sigh, well you did what you must do. Just be mindful next time and try not to overkill," Saru sighed.

I felt guilty at all. I decided to continue eating until I finished the food. Itaru just finished taking bath. She looked at me with confusion.

"Big brother? What's the matter? You look sad," she said.

When I looked at her, my burden was gone again. She's so cute and innocent. I figured that she's the light of hope. I told her that I was okay. Then, I went to take a bath. I took bath long enough since I was thinking of the life. My whole life is to battle against Shadows from society but also to protect what's most beloved for me. It seems like contradicting a bit, a paradox. When the time comes, there will be time for me to make a hard decision to change my fate. I thought so hard that I took too long in the bath and cleaned up and get out of the bathroom. I put my pajamas on and get ready to sleep. Since Itaru was here, she could sleep beside me on my bed. I told Saru that I wanted to sleep and he did too. So, he once again slept on the couch and I went to my bedroom with Itaru and turned off the light.

Itaru and I lie down and looked at the roof.

"Big brother? Itaru is so happy," she told me while hugging me.

"Me too, Itaru," I hugged back.

I remembered that I would go to pool in Aqua Square on Sunday. I figured that I should bring Itaru along.

"Itaru, would you like to come with me to pool on Sunday? I will go there swimming with my girlfriend and her little sister," I invited her.

"Waaaaah, really? Itaru wants too. Itaru wants to join. Thank you so much, big brother," she smiled widely to me.

"Sure, then it is all set," I smiled back.

Looking at Itaru really makes me happy at all. Our bond as brother sister is really strong and full of love. Suddenly, a vision showed me a tarot arcana, Star. Then, a voice echoed.

" _I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Star Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power._ "

Both voices and vision vanished. I hugged my little sister and then she fell asleep. I decided to sleep too for the next day.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18 Jungian Psychology &

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 4  
Magician: ?  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: Mr. Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: Manami Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: Itaru Itou, UNLOCKED  
Moon: ?  
Sun: ?

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto encountered Sekai during his way to apartment. Sekai decided to go to pool with her best friends which let Makoto reluctant to have Sekai in the same pool date. After Makoto arrived at his apartment. He unexpectedly encountered his little sister, Itaru. Itaru ran away from home and Makoto had no choice but to bring her in and let her stay. As Itaru was taking bath, Makoto noticed the news from TV which left him panicked. Soon after that, Saru warned him not to overkill next time. As the night passed, Saru slept peacefully on the couch while Makoto and Itaru slept together like a log.

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **JUNGIAN PSYCHOLOGY & THE POWER OF PERSONA**

Morning rose up. I opened my eyes and Itaru was still sleeping while hugging me. Although it's Saturday, I still had to go to school. I tried to move slowly not to wake Itaru up. I put away her hands and then proceeded to take a bath. I still got lots of time before school time. I took bath slowly and not for long, I finished taking bath. I went to the living room and saw Saru took a cup of tea. How unusual, that's what I thought for at least. Usually, he would be sleeping at this hour.

"Morning," he said to me.

"Good morning too," I replied.

Now that I mention it, I got the bag already. He would be joining with me to school. I figured that's why he woke up earlier. Without further procrastinating, I cooked food for Itaru, Saru, Kotonoha and me. Suddenly, Itaru woke up with such sleepy eyes.

"Big brother," Itaru called me.

"Good morning, Itaru. Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Itaru is still sleepy. But yeah, I had a good sleep thanks to big brother," she smiled.

Well, I am also sleepy. However, it couldn't be helped since I had school. The real question is what would Itaru do? I will go to school with Saru. That left Itaru alone. Should I escort her to school or should she join me or should she go home? Either action will cause some consequences for me. If I escorted her, I would be late for sure as her school is different than mine which is Moteharashou. If I asked her to join me, the problem is what would an 8-year-old child do in Sakakino school where the place is for High schoolers? If she goes home, it's hard for me to seeing her going home alone. I was thinking in full thought until Itaru noticed me.

"Big brother's going to school? Itaru is going to school then. Itaru will be joining to big brother again tomorrow in pool alone," she said.

Talk about lucky. At least, I could escort her to different train and then she could go to school as her school's distance from train is not very far. She did take bags when running away from home though. I asked Itaru to take a bath and she nodded. I quickly cooked food for us and I finished. I put all of them except Itaru's in the bag. As I had finished everything, I waited for Itaru to finish the bath and changing to uniform. I asked Saru to hop in my bag before Itaru saw him. He went in and I zipped the bag but left some small space air for him to breathe. She finished that and all of us were ready to go to school. It's a good thing Itaru didn't notice Saru. We departed from my apartment and I locked the apartment door.

We walked and walked until we reached to train station. There, I saw Kotonoha standing. She saw me and approached me.

"Good morning, Makoto-kun," she smiled.

"Go… good morning, Kotonoha," I stumbled.

Itaru looked at me with confused. She asked me a question.

"Big brother? Who is this?" Itaru asked.

"She is my girlfriend. Her name is Kotonoha. Kotonoha, this is Itaru, my little sister," I introduced both of them.

"Wow, big brother had a girlfriend? That's awesome," Itaru expressed her joy.

"It's nice to meet you, Itaru. Makoto-kun, you have a very cute loving sister. I wondered if my little sister will be able to make friends with her," she smiled.

"They will. Tomorrow, they will meet in pool," I said.

I told Kotonoha that she would join us at pool much to her delight. Kotonoha welcomed her even more. However, I haven't told Kotonoha that Sekai and the others would join too. I figured I should just tell her at lunch break then. My train destination is Gakuen-Mae while Itaru is in opposite direction. Itaru's train came first and she boarded it.

"See you tomorrow, big brother! Kotonoha big sister!" she waved and smiled at us.

I waved back at her and Kotonoha did too and hoped that she arrived school safely. Next thing I knew, my train arrived and we boarded it. Kotonoha and I had talk in train and as usual, I talked about the school lessons for today might be boring especially that Yamamoto teacher. She said that school lesson was fun and full of knowledge. I wish I was smart enough to be diligent student like Kotonoha. Hearing that from Kotonoha made me feel like delinquent student. Time passed by, train arrived and I walked to the school. After arrived, we headed straight to our classes. Kotonoha and I went separate and I opened my class door. Sekai, Setsuna, Hikari and Taisuke were already sitting in their places. I sat in my desk too. Not for long, bell rang. If it wasn't any better, it's Yamamoto's lesson today. While we were waiting, Sekai started talking with me.

"Makoto, I have already told Setsuna and Hikari. They both agreed that we will go to pool tomorrow," Sekai smiled.

"Sekai," I called her name with a slight disappointment since I wanted to be alone with Kotonoha.

After some time, the teacher finally arrived. But, that teacher isn't Yamamoto. It looks like another teacher, could be substitute replacement. But, he doesn't really wear teacher uniforms. He wore white coat, yellow t-shirt, glasses and a pencil on his left ear. He doesn't seem to be in passion for teaching. His appearance is more like unemployed person with that messy beard. I could tell all of the students including Sekai were shocked about that teacher. I could hear some of them gossiping loudly.

"Is he really a teacher? I never see him at school," one of the students gossiped.

"I bet he must be worse than Yamamoto," another student said gossiped.

After some gossips around, the teacher calmed them down and started lecturing.

"Everyone, Yamamoto is currently sick and I acted as his substitute for today only. My name is Edogawa. I work as a school nurse and I just recently work here. To be honest, I am not good in what Yamamoto is teaching. So, I could just use his lesson time to talk about other things that we haven't learned. Today, we are going to talk about Jungian Psychology," he lectured.

"Jungian Psychology? What is that? If this is going to be long lecture, then it won't be long that I would fall asleep. Some of the students here were unfamiliar with Jungian Psychology too," I thought about it.

"Now usually, the students ask me about their health. But sometimes I get questions like this: "Mr. Edogawa, what are Personas and Shadows? Apparently, I have them inside me."."

When I heard that words, I snapped out quickly and accidentally hit my table loud enough that all students heard it and looked at me. That couldn't be, Mr. Edogawa knew about Persona and Shadows too? Was it just a coincidence? This might be a good chance for me to learn more about them. If I have time, I should ask him some time after school. Before that, I notice I was in commotion and looked at students.

"Is there something wrong over there?" Mr. Edogawa asked me.

"No, no. It's nothing," an embarrassment fulfilled in my face.

Afterwards, I calmed down and the students' attention went to Mr. Edogawa again. Saru moved around in my bag and spoke something with very soft voice.

"Makoto, this is a good chance for you to learn more about it. I will also listen to the lecture," Saru said.

I put my face close to the bag and whispered, "I know, I was so shocked that this teacher knew about that. Could he be a Persona user too?"

"Just because a person knows about Persona and Shadows doesn't mean that he's a persona user. In any case, pay attention to what he said. There might be a clue to these surrounding incidents." Saru said.

Sekai looked at me with confused and I noticed her. I quickly turned my face to the teacher to avoid suspicion. Mr. Edogawa continued his lecturing.

"Then let us continue, it was quite a shock to learn that there are students that diligent out there! After all, not many children would come to me asking about Personas and Shadows from Jungian psychology. This lecture will cover them. Let us study the science of the human mind that Dr. Jung built. The lesson is what are "Shadows" and "Personas"? These terms are used to describe the workings of the human mind. But what exactly are Personas and Shadows? According to Jung, they are other "yous" inside yourself. Let's start with the Persona. It is the "other you" that comes out when you interact with others. Think about it: When you talk to someone, is that the real you? Or was it the "you" that the person you were talking to was expecting? Or the "you" that you want people to see? Either of those "yous" are a Persona. Personas are like masks. They connect you to the outside world by acting as the medium through which you present yourself. That sounds like a helpful "other you," doesn't it? Personas are there when you need them. But Shadows, though...they are the "other you" that you reject. A good way to think about them is the "you" that you don't want to be and don't think of yourself as. Shadows are just that: shadows. They are the side of you that you keep locked away in your mind as "evil." Sounds like a scary "other you," eh? It appears that you need to handle Shadows with care. Hehehe. Now, Personas and Shadows are both "other yous" that you usually aren't aware of. So then, why aren't you aware of them? It's because they lurk deep inside your mind...in your "unconscious." The unconscious is the source of Personas and Shadows, and the foundation of Jungian psychology. It's important to understand, so let's take a closer look at this "unconscious." The unconscious is the source of the mind's activity. So, you, you, and yes, even you, all have an unconscious deep within your mind, separate from the conscious mind you're aware of. The unconscious is said to be much bigger than the conscious mind, too. Like the part of an iceberg that's under water. It is in this realm that you cannot explore that the power to change yourself lies. This power is the same as "other yous" inside your mind, the Personas and Shadows, that I was just talking about. The "other yous" live in the unconscious, lying in wait for the chance to make it out to the conscious mind. Now, let me add one thing to that: an important secret about the unconscious. This get to the heart of the truth about your mind, and the truth about the world. The unconscious within your mind is actually not just yours! Human minds are all connected, transcending space and time. In other words, Man's unconscious is shared! But answer me this. Have you ever noticed that no matter what the era or location, man tends to have certain sensitivities? That's not something I just came up with. Jung's thorough, painstaking research suggested that man's unconscious is shared. And that network is known as the "collective unconscious." Now, the other "yous", the Personas and Shadows, to tell you the truth, they are deeply tied to this collective unconscious. They are "archetypes"; images born from the collective unconscious. It's starting to become quite a handful, isn't it? Collective unconsci-what? Arche-majig? Speak English, you egghead! I can hear the screams from your heart. Hehehe. But by the time my lectures come to a close, you'll no doubt be saying, "That was soooo cool-lectively unconscious!"," Mr. Edogawa gave us a very long lecture.

I wasn't acting like usual. I paid attention and focused even more than before. This lesson has something to do with the power that I wielded, the Persona. So, what Mr. Edogawa said did make sense. Perhaps, the Shadows that I saw last time were born from human mind that they didn't want to accept. If that's the case, then I am in big trouble. How many people in this world that do not want to accept their dark self? It must be millions. I see that all of students in this class including Sekai, Setsuna, Hikari and especially Taisuke do not really pay attention as they don't understand what he lectured. I could see their faces that they were like almost dying and their soul like came out of their body. Had I not wielded the power of Persona, I would have not listened either.

"Now then, it looks like our time is up. That's it for today," Mr. Edogawa closed the lecture.

The lunch break bell rang when I seriously wanted to listen more about Persona and Shadows. But, I supposed I could just look for Mr. Edogawa personally. Come to think of it, when he mentioned about this lecture, does he have Persona power too? It's quite unlikely. He then left the classroom and all of students who were dead in listening his long lecture suddenly came back to life and started going out somewhere to canteen or other places. As usual, I prepared to go to roof to meet Kotonoha until Sekai interrupted me a while.

"Makoto, how could you focus so much to what that teacher said? Do you understand it?"

"Ah, yes. More or less," I said to her.

"Ehhhh, you must be very clever. It is unusual. Usually, you would just daydream," Sekai teased me.

"Shut up," I got embarrassed.

"In that case, I will go with Setsuna and the others again. Makoto, have you asked Sawanaga-san? You should ask too," Sekai reminded me.

Now that she mentioned it, I forgot to ask him. I nodded to her and she left me. I called Taisuke and he came to me.

"Makotooooo, I couldn't survive. His lecture killed me," he cries comedically and felt depressed.

"Ah, ha ha ha," I just laughed little.

"I swear teachers these days give such an annoying lesson," he complained.

"It can't be helped. It is in our education system. Anyway, this could cheer you up. Tomorrow, do you want to join me to pool in Aqua Square? Kotonoha, Sekai and the others will come too," I invited him.

"SE…. SERIOUSLY?" he expressed his joy highly.

I nodded to him and he said," OF COURSE I WILL JOIN. I can't believe finally I get to see those girls wearing swimsuit."

I looked at him with deep stare.

"Pervert," I said to him.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" he contested that with flustering.

"But anyway, thank you so much for inviting me. You are the best buddy ever," he grinned widely.

I couldn't help but to accept his happiness. Then, a vision showed me a Tarot Arcana card, Magician. A voice echoed in my mind.

" _I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Magician Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power."_

The vision and voice vanished once again. Then, I told Taisuke that I would like to go somewhere and then I left with taking my bag.

I ran quickly and as I opened the classroom door, I bumped to a student girl. We both fell down. I must apologize to her quickly. I offered my hand to her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to her.

"It's okay," she said.

I couldn't look at her face clearly earlier. Then as she stood up, I noticed that she was my junior high school friend, Roka Kitsuregawa.

"Kitsuregawa!"

"Ah, Itou!"

"Long time no see, it's been good to see you," I expressed my shock seeing her all sudden.

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"It's nothing. There's just an issue," she said.

"I see. Well, I don't really have time. But, come talk to me if you need some friend talk," I smiled to her.

"Okay," she nodded.

I left her. While I ran, I looked back to Kitsuregawa and it seems like she was angry for some reason. I noticed a student boy with glasses. It seems to me that he was chasing Kitsuregawa but she didn't notice him. But, I didn't know him so I just keep running and then went straight to roof. There, Kotonoha had already waited for me.

"Makoto-kun," she called me.

"*huff, *huff. Sorry, Kotonoha. I took long than usual."

"That's okay, Makoto-kun."

I just remembered I fell down earlier and the impact must have been rough for Saru. So, I put the bag on the bench and opened the bag.

"Ouch, that falling hurts," he complained.

"I'm sorry, I just bumped a friend of mine in junior high school," I said to him.

Kotonoha just giggled seeing two of us got close. Not only that, she's the only one who knows that Saru goes with me to school and the only one who knows Saru could talk. I took out all food and three of us ate together. I noticed that Kotonoha didn't bring any food. Why was that? Has she given up on cooking for me?

"Kotonoha, I didn't see you bring food today. What happened?" I asked her.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Makoto-kun. I ran out of ingredient. But, I will cook for you tomorrow and bring it in pool," she promised me.

I smiled. At least, I could taste her food soon. While we were eating, Saru, Kotonoha and I talked lots. It's mainly about our powers, Persona and the substitute teacher that gave a lecture to us earlier.

"Saru, what do you think about lecture earlier? Is Mr. Edogawa making any sense?" I asked Saru.

"Yes, he could be. After all, Shadows are naturally born from human. They are actually part of human conscious," he said.

"Mr. Edogawa?" Kotonoha asked me.

"Yes, Kotonoha. Yamamoto didn't come today and a substitute teacher named Mr. Edogawa replaced him for today only. He talked about Jungian Psychology which is about Personas and Shadows much to my surprise. If I recalled correctly, you have Yamamoto's lesson today right? He will be likely teaching you soon after lunch break," I mentioned that substitute teacher to Kotonoha.

"I see," she replied.

"Saru, is it possible for other people to have Persona power too?"

"No, it is not possible. Only me and you who are Master's special case can wield the power of Persona. That teacher will mostly don't have Persona," he was sure of it.

"I see," I nodded showing agreement.

"Hey, Makoto-kun, Saru-kun, who is this master that we are talking about? Why does Makoto-kun have Persona in the first place?" Kotonoha asked.

I had no idea how to explain this to her. I couldn't just say that a long nose man gave me this power. She wouldn't take more any of these. Swallowing the bitter truth about us having power is more than enough. Saru told her that he didn't know anything prior about me having Persona why as he was born not long ago.

"I see. I hope I can see this master of yours someday, Saru-kun, Makoto-kun," she smiled.

I wondered if Kotonoha may enter Velvet room one day. Come to think of it, I haven't been in Velvet room for quite some time. Should I visit? However, I have no business in there. So. I decided to wait until I have business in there. Since we still have time, I decided to ask further about Persona's status and abilities to Saru.

"Saru, I wondered about something. I need to know whether our Personas actually have impact to real life other than Shadows' attacks. I mean, like my Persona Izanagi, he's weak against Wind attacks. So, will normal windy weather or fan weaken me?" I asked him.

"Very good question. The answer is yes. As long as our Personas are vulnerable to that element, we will feel weak for it. An example for my Persona Utsubozaru is weak against fire. So, a small fire like from match will burn me for sure. Which is the reason why I can't cook even if I wanted to," Saru explained.

What he said did make sense. At least, I managed to avoid elemental weakness in real life so I won't be affected. Kotonoha who was still listening could understand a little, just as you'd expect from student council member and diligent student. We finished eating food together and just in time, the bell rang. It's time for us to head back to class. Saru hop in my bag and Kotonoha and I went back to class.

As usual, the lessons came back into boring one unlike earlier from Mr. Edogawa which was interesting enough for me to focus. I guess I hoped that Yamamoto would get sick again so I could listen more to Mr. Edogawa's lecture. But, that's unlikely to happen. I survived the class until school's over. So, I stood up and headed straight to school gate. However, when I was about to pass courtyard to school gate, I saw Kitsuregawa sitting there alone. Her face seems like depressed and in trouble. I couldn't help but want to comfort her. I approached Kitsuregawa and she seems to have noticed me.

"Hi, Kitsuregawa," I greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Itou," she greeted me back.

"Kitsuregawa, what's wrong with you? If you have a problem, feel free to share with me. I am your friend after all," I comforted her.

"Thanks, Itou. The truth is a student boy named Yuuki Ashikaga came into the clubroom while I was changing. I hated him for being unmanly and not apologizing. However, it was just misunderstanding. He didn't actually mean to peep. Her sister, Chie Ashikaga and I are close. I didn't know he has a sister until I came into her apartment. It's just pure luck that I saw him again. Chie went and said dumbest thing and said that Ashikaga and I should date, something that I didn't really expect. I indirectly hurt Ashikaga by saying that he was not asked to be born like woman. I met Ashikaga again when I was taking the balls back to clubroom. I turned my face looking away because I still hated him for being unmanly. I screwed up and the balls fell down. He decided to help me. I felt like he's a good person. The next thing, we unexpectedly met in Kuroda's family cake shop. Chie said that we would do practice and we would meet in front of Kuroda's family cake shop and she also asked Ashikaga to buy cake. That's her plan all along. Although it wasn't my intention, we were forced to go inside by Kuroda-san. We ate together and talked about lots of things including Ashikaga's family. That's when I felt like he's really something. It turns out he wasn't pervert and bad person. The next day which is today, we passed each other and I was about to greet him. But he just went and said that he's busy and was about to go somewhere. That's not kind of attitude that I expected which leads me to a bit depressed and anger. That's when I bumped you and where I am now," she explained deeply to me.

"I see. Was he wearing glasses?" I asked her to confirm.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked.

"I think I might have seen him earlier. He was chasing you," I said to him.

"Really?" she asked to verify.

"Yes. Do you want to meet him?"

"Ye…. Yes. But where is he now?" she asked me.

I went silent a bit, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It's time for me to change Persona. I changed into Izanagi because he has the ability to see and sense aura with a very long distance. I closed my eyes and inspect Yuuki Ashikaga's aura. His aura is somewhere in this school and it's close. Not only that, his aura is filled with negative emotions. It's more like jealousy. I opened my eyes and looked at back side of courtyard. I spotted Ashikaga in second floor. He noticed me and then quickly turned away. I got the information and I passed this to Kitsuregawa.

"I know where he is. He's currently in the second floor near class 1-4. You can still catch up to him if you are fast enough before he leaves the school," I told her.

"How did you know? Were you and Ashikaga friends?" she looked at me in confused.

"No. I… uh, we weren't friends actually. Don't worry. Believe me," I told her.

"Yes! Thank you, Itou. I'm glad I spoke this matter to you," she became happy again and smiled to me as if she trusted me.

I felt her friendship towards me and then a vision showed me a tarot arcana, Sun. Then, a voice echoed in my mind.

 _"I am thou, thou art I… Thou has acquired a new bond. It shall become the core of universe that dispels even the world. With the birth of Sun Arcana, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to universe and new power."_

The voice and vision vanished. Kitsuregawa stood up and started running to chase him. Well, I guess that's one problem solved. I am glad I could help her. However, something bothered me. First, his aura was filled with negative emotions. This might cause terrible misunderstanding in the future. Maybe he also liked Kitsuregawa and when he saw us like that, he must be thinking that we're dating. Secondly, what is he doing in class 1-4? Isn't that Kotonoha's classroom? But, it must be my imagination. He must be looking for his friend. I decided to shrug it off and started leaving.

"Makoto, are we going home?" Saru asked me while in my bag.

"Yes, we are now. Sorry, I took so long," I apologized to him.

I headed straight to school gate. There, Kotonoha had been waiting for me.

"Makoto-kun," Kotonoha called me.

"I am sorry, Kotonoha. I took so long because I was talking with my junior high school friend. She was sad and I tried to comfort her," I told her the reason.

"I…. see," she seems sad and perhaps jealous.

I assured Kotonoha it's nothing and I told her that she's the only one for me. Telling her that somewhat cheered her up. She smiled again and then we walked together to train station. I felt some disturbing presence looking at us but when I turned back, there was no one there. I must let my guard up all the time. While we were walking, the weather was a bit unfriendly. It was cloudy and had a very high humidity indicating that it's going to rain soon. Not for long, we walked quite fast to reach to train station. Sooner than that, it started to rain heavily and accompanied by strong wind. Normally, wind like this wouldn't cause me sick. But this time, I felt my body was weaker than usual one. I started sneezing even though the wind was not that strong. This must be because Izanagi is weak to wind. I couldn't believe that this elemental weakness would affect my body really hard. I quickly closed my eyes and changed my Persona to Kurama Tengu which absorbs wind. When I changed it, I felt my body is getting stronger and healthier. The wind which affected me badly before now has become a good impact for my body. I could feel that it converts to stamina which is why I am no longer sneezing and my body felt great. But, rain is still rain so I held Kotonoha's hand and we started running.

"Saru, bear with me for a while. We are going to make a run to train station," I said to him.

"I know that already, I hate being wet. My beautiful fur," he complained.

We ran and ran until we reached train station. Our clothes were quite soaked in water. My new bag was filled with water. It won't be easy to clean it up. We were waiting for the train for a while.

"Um, Makoto-kun, if you'd like. Will you stay over to my house?" Kotonoha invited me.

"You sure? I'd love to. But, my uniform got wet and I didn't bring any spare clothes," I said to her.

"It's okay. My father still has his old clothes back when he was young. I am sure it will fit you perfectly. Besides, tomorrow we will go together with Kokoro to pool in Aqua Square," she smiled.

Oh my god, I forgot to tell Kotonoha that Sekai and the others will join to pool. It won't do any good to delay any longer. So, I told her that Sekai and her friends will join. Kotonoha didn't seem to mind them. That gave me a bit relief but still, I was sad that I couldn't get to enjoy with Kotonoha alone.

"Saru, what do you think? Do you want to join me staying over in Kotonoha's house?" I asked him.

"Wherever you go, Makoto, I'll go too," he agreed indirectly.

That's settled then. Saru and I will be staying over at her house. Kotonoha's really happy when she heard that. Then, the train arrived not long. We boarded the train. While we were in the train, Kotonoha said something.

"Um, my mother and Kokoro don't really mind if you bring pet, but my father doesn't like pet at all," Kotonoha showed sadness.

"In that case, we would try to keep this a secret from your father and sneak Saru in," I smiled to her.

She nodded and the plan is set in motion. It's still raining but it slightly decreased already. My uniform is totally wet but with the air conditioner inside the train, it dries up very fast. Kotonoha couldn't stand the cold air mixed with water. She sneezed little. I offered her a tissue and she gladly accepted. Soon, the train arrived and we went out. We walked slowly because the rain has stopped. It was almost sunset and night time. I just hope that her father wouldn't get angry to her again. Not for long, we arrived to Kotonoha's house.

We rang a bell and guess who opened it. It was Kokoro. She's like before as always. She's so cheerful and optimistic.

"Welcome home, big sister and big brother," she greeted us.

I greeted her and we both went inside. I put my bag in the living room and whispered to Saru not to come out until we finished changing.

"Big sister and big brother got so wet," she said.

"Yeah, it was raining earlier," I told Kokoro.

"Kokoro, where's mother and father?" Kotonoha asked her little sister.

"Mother is working overtime and father is not going to return home until Sunday night," Kokoro relayed her parents' messages.

"I see. Kokoro, can you prepare clothes for Makoto-kun? Just take father's old clothes. I would like to take a bath first," she said.

"Yes!" she said happily.

As soon as Kokoro went off, Kotonoha pulled me into the bathroom. Her bathroom was so big and she had a jacuzzi only this time, it's very big. It feels like hot spring. I couldn't wait to dip in as soon as Kotonoha finished bathing as the rain earlier made my body cold.

"Makoto-kun… would…. Would you take a bath together with me?" Kotonoha asked shyly.

"Eh?" I couldn't believe what she said. I stirred my eyes and look at her widely.

"I wanted to….. take a bath with you," she said again with such a shy expression face.

I froze for quite long and I had nosebleed.

"Ah, Makoto-kun," she noticed my nosebleed and quickly wiped it off.

I snapped out and I apologized to her that I was looking and thinking like a pervert. She said that she didn't mind of it already because I was her boyfriend. I looked at Kotonoha with sparkling eyes. She really loved me so much. However, I still felt being uncomfortable to have a bath with her because Kokoro's at home. It would be different if she's not at home.

"What about Kokoro? Won't she find us bathing together and tell your parents? If we get caught….," I told her and before I could finish, she interrupted me.

"It's okay. Kokoro expected it already. In fact, she always asks me about adult stuff like kissing which annoys me. But, Kokoro is a very good little sister and respect privacy," she adores her little sister.

That gave me even huge relief. Without waiting any longer, Kotonoha took her clothes off one by one. Her uniform, her bra and then her underwear. She's completely naked at this moment. I admired her body for a while and was daydreaming. She approached me and undressed me one by one until I am also completely naked.

"*giggle, it's so big," she touched my penis.

Then, she pulled me into jacuzzi and the hot bath is way good for me. I sat down and she sat right in front of me. She laid her body onto my body. This sensation feeling is really like heaven. Of course, I got a boner too. It's not comfortable as Kotonoha might feel it. I'm really a pervert boy. But, this is actually common in every male. No male would be able to resist this. Kotonoha held my hands and put it in her breasts. Without being commanded, my hands moved by itself fondling her breasts.

"How's it? Makoto-kun? Do you love it?" she asked me.

"Ye… yeah. Your breasts are so big," I said.

The next thing she did, she held my hand and put it in her vagina. I rubbed it. She felt so good just from touching it.

"Ah, Makoto-kun," Kotonoha said my name.

I looked at her and she looked back. We kissed. We kissed quite long until Kokoro interrupted us.

"Big sister? I couldn't find big brother anywhere? Have you seen him?" Kokoro asked.

I was startled for a while. We broke the kiss. Kotonoha put her finger into my mouth which indicated to stay calm and quiet for a while.

"Makoto-kun went to convenience store for a while. He will be back soon," Kotonoha said.

There's no way Kokoro would buy that excuse or at least that's what I thought.

"Okay," she said.

Wait, what? She bought it? Wow, she's really as innocent as her big sister. I giggled. I told Kotonoha that we couldn't stay in bath for too long as Saru also needs to get in bath and Kokoro might get suspicious. She agreed nevertheless and then we washed each other's body, put on shampoo and get cleaned as soon as possible. This is the best bath that I have ever taken. The best thing is I get to sleep with Kotonoha soon. This day couldn't get any better.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19 The Second Night

Fool: Makoto Itou & Kotonoha (The relationship meter), Rank 4  
Magician: Taisuke Sawanaga, UNLOCKED  
Priestess: Kotonoha Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Empress: ?  
Emperor: ?  
Hierophant: Mr. Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Lovers: Sekai Saionji, UNLOCKED  
Chariot: ?  
Justice: Kokoro Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Hermit: Sarujima, UNLOCKED  
Fortune: ?  
Strength: ?  
Hanged Man: ?  
Death: ?  
Temperance: Manami Katsura, UNLOCKED  
Devil: ?  
Tower: ?  
Star: Itaru Itou, UNLOCKED  
Moon: ?  
Sun: Roka Kitsuregawa, UNLOCKED

Previously on The Power of Everything:

Makoto learned more about Persona and Shadows thanks to Mr. Edogawa's unpredictable lesson. As he contemplated whether he is a Persona user, Sarujima contested that he wasn't. Furthermore, Makoto met Roka Kitsuregawa, his junior high school friend. There, he listened to her story and comforted her about Yuuki Ashikaga. After comforting her, Makoto left school with Kotonoha and decided to have sleep over in her house. Sarujima had to follow him. Arriving in her house, Kotonoha pulled Makoto in the bathroom to take a bath together. Until then, their second night was about to begin.

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **THE SECOND NIGHT**

Kotonoha left the bathroom jacuzzi with her towel covering her body. Then, I followed her with towel just covering my lower part body. However, I didn't want Kokoro to look at me half naked. So, I decided to wait for Kotonoha outside her bathroom and wait for her to bring me spare clothes. She went to her bedroom to get changed. Her bedroom is in the second floor near the stairs in the living room. I hoped Sarujima didn't do anything stupid as my bag was in the living room. If Kokoro's in the living room and if she noticed it, she would scream for sure.

"Helpppppp!" said from a familiar voice.

That voice is no doubt Saru. I went to the living room to check on him. When I arrived, it turns out that Kokoro is playing on him. Pulling Saru's cheek and made him as a toy. My bag was widely open. Kokoro must have noticed Saru in my bag. I was sure that Kokoro would scream but in turns out Saru's the one screaming.

"Hahahahahaha!" I just laughed at him cause it's so funny seeing his cheek being pulled.

"Wow, big brother has a monkey pet. He's cute," Kokoro said and hugged him.

"Don't just stand there, help. And who are you calling a mo….. *huff," Sarujima got cut off and suffocated.

I was still laughing until my tears dropped from laughing too hard until I realized I was still half naked. Just in time, Kotonoha came down with clothes on her hand. I bet she must have heard that scream too.

"Makoto-kun, what's wrong? Were you screaming?" Kotonoha asked.

"No. Saru's the one who screamed. *pffff," I said to her while still laughing.

Kotonoha looked at him and then giggled softly. So, it wasn't only me that thinks this is funny. Kotonoha's also thinking that it's funny.

"Big brother? What's his name?" Kokoro released the hug and asked me.

"His name is Sarujima. Kokoro can call him Saru if you'd like," I told her.

Saru looked like he's dying from suffocation. I felt bad of laughing at him but it's really funny.

"Ehhhh, that's a cool name. Kokoro loves it," she showed her happiness.

Kotonoha handed me the clothes and I went to bathroom once again to get changed. The clothes are fit to me. Blue pajamas which look fit to normal teenager style. Kotonoha also wear pink pajamas which is cute. Blue and pink, I kind of liked that. I went to living room again.

"It fits to you, Makoto-kun," Kotonoha smiled.

"Big sister, isn't that father's clothes? Why is he wearing them? Don't tell me, big brother Makoto is going to sleep in our house?" Kokoro asked with excitement.

"Yes," her sister replied.

"Wow, big brother Makoto can sleep in my bedroom then," said Kokoro while grabbing my hand.

"No, Makoto-kun will be sleeping with me," Kotonoha frowned to her little sister and pulled my other hand.

When I looked at Saru, it turns out he's laughing burst loud. Karma is a bitch really or so it would seem. My fault for laughing at him earlier. For seconds, I thought my both arms were going to rip out.

"Kokoro, why don't you sleep with Saru? He can accompany you," Kotonoha suggested.

Saru gulped and thought that this night might be the worst to him. His expression felt like he just looked a ghost. Kokoro gave up and decided to let her big sister have me reluctantly. Kotonoha then cooked dinner for all four of us. We ate happily. Her cooking has improved drastically. I felt happy eating her fried omelet. After eating, we went to bed as the next day morning, we would need to wake up fast. Kokoro and Saru went to her bedroom together while Kotonoha and I went to hers.

Arriving in her bedroom, it's colored in pink mostly depicted for common favorite colors for girls. It's so big for just one person. I could do anything with this wide space. A very large bed, desk for studying and many more. I'm envy to my own lover.

"Makoto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"I was just admiring your bedroom," I told her.

"I see," she smiled.

Then all of a sudden, Kotonoha turned off the light and pulled me to bedroom. I couldn't see anything at first but seconds later, I could see in dark. Kotonoha was on below me and I was on her top. My hands grabbed her hands. Her hands felt warm on my hands.

"Makoto-kun," she called my name.

"Kotonoha," I called her name too.

Seconds longer after we looked each other, we kissed romantically. We kissed until our tongue reach out each other indicating French kiss. We kissed long enough that my hands started fondled her breasts. She moaned a bit. Hearing that turns me on quite normal scale. Unbeknownst to me, she grabbed my penis and felt that it's big. Her touching even turns me on. I broke the kiss and then my hands moved by itself to her top button pajamas. I took off the button slowly from top until bottom. As I was taking it off, I noticed that she wasn't wearing bra. I guess she also expected this. I never knew she's naughty type of girl. When I first met her, she was completely pure and innocent. I guess most people tend to wear masks to cover their true self in the first meeting. However, I didn't mind of it. I felt like I must always accept whatever the true self of Kotonoha. Only then will love truly blooms. After that, I took off her upper clothes making her half naked. I fondled her breasts again and I suck her nipples like a baby. My tongue was so active in playing her nipples in conjunction with my hand playing the other nipples and her vagina while still covered with lower pajamas. I felt that the touch to her vagina is very thin like I assumed she isn't wearing pants. Nevertheless, that triple action just made her moaned loudly that it felt like it echoed the room.

"Makoto-kun, I….," Kotonoha felt that she was about to have orgasm.

I kept doing that triple action and her vagina poured out white fluid and wet her lower pajamas indicating that she had orgasm. She took hard breath as if she just finished doing sports. She looked at me and then smiled. She untied my buttons pajamas. After that, she took off my upper clothes. I lay down and then she took off my lower pajamas and pants making me full naked. She grabbed my penis again and said that it's big and warm. She sucked my penis and deep down in her throat. Doing that caused me to feel extremely good. I couldn't resist the joy feeling of it. She gave me such a very good blowjob and what's more that her fingers tickled both of my nipples which causes maximum feeling good.

"Ko, Kotonoha. I….," I said to her that I'm almost about to cum.

When she heard that, instead of stopping, she sped up her sucking up and down. That action just caused me instant orgasm and as we all know; my semen went through her throat. I felt extremely weak from that but so excited. She released my penis off from her throat and she swallowed. I never thought she could swallow that. I thought that would be disgusting to most girls and that they won't drink it. Kotonoha, in fact, just broke what I see commonly.

"It's delicious," Kotonoha said and smiled.

After that, I grabbed Kotonoha's body and laid her down. Now, she's below me again and I took off her lower pajamas. I noticed she wasn't wearing panties which explained why earlier I felt it was so thin. All of a sudden, I licked her vagina. She moaned loudly again. While I was licking her, my fingers tickled her nipples as the same she did earlier. I am pretty sure that would cause maximum feeling good to her. Sure enough, she had her second orgasm not long after that. I swallowed that fluid and it tastes delicious. My penis won't shrink even after the orgasm that I had earlier. Usually, men couldn't do second round. However, I felt like I wasn't satisfied. So, I looked at Kotonoha and called her name.

"Kotonoha."

She nodded indicating that she wanted it too, the sex. I opened both of her legs. I grabbed my penis and positioned it in front of her. Then, my penis went through smoothly inside her vagina.

"Ah!" she moaned very loud.

Unlike the first time which was very hard to penetrate, this time it is easy to penetrate. It's probably because her vagina has taken a shape of my penis already. She's no longer virgin as well as I am. I'm happy that I'm her first and she is too. Then, I pumped in and out fast that both of us felt extremely good for it. Pumping like piston for 15 minutes while kissing her and fondled her breasts at the same time. After that, I lay down and she went on top of me making the cowgirl position. She put in my penis and then started moving like a person's riding a horse. I could feel my penis being wrapped and being absorbed like vacuum cleaner. It's as if her vagina wants to eat me. Not only that, her fingers actively teasing my nipples that I couldn't hold much but still enough to resist to cum. Soon, she lowered her head and licked my nipples while still pumping my penis in sitting position. Not for long, we stopped and I wanted to try a new positon. It's what people usually called doggie style. I positioned myself behind her and I told her the doggie style's position. She seems to understand about it and also want to try new position. She faces front bending over, crouches on all fours hands. Then, I inserted it again and begin pumping like a piston while grabbing her butt. It feels so good in comparable with normal position of sex. We did that for long enough until I felt like I am going to cum soon. I changed position to common one. I was on her top and she's below me. I pumped her so fast that both of us screamed so loud. I just hoped Kokoro wouldn't hear us.

"Kotonoha!" I screamed.

"Makoto-kun!" she screamed too.

As I was about to cum, I kissed her and grabbed her hands while still pumping in. Seconds later, I have second orgasm and cum inside her vagina. She has her third orgasm as evident from her flowing fluid coming out from her vagina at the same time I was cumming. That was the best sex I had ever had. We both came at the same time. Our body must be in match with each other. I lay down beside her and we took breath heavily with sweating covered our body. I looked at Kotonoha and she looked at me back.

"Kotonoha, I love you," I kissed her and grabbed her hands.

"I love you too, Makoto-kun," she kissed me back.

After that long sex, we slept unknowingly because we were too tired while hugging each other naked without blanket covering us.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
